What A Trip!
by Num.1 Hyperactive Kunoichi
Summary: The winx decided to take a break from the study life and live a little. They embark on what's suppose to be a relaxing trip, but when faced with brutal obsticles will love conquer all, or will everything they've worked so hard to built come crashing down?
1. I think we need a vacation!

Disclaimer: Well let's see here, I have two crinkled up dollar bills and a Wal-Mart receipt, I wonder if that's enough to buy Winx Club.

P.S If you haven't watched Winx Club season four yet, don't read the paragraph below, major spoiler, but don't worry the story as whole has nothing to do with season four.

Well I was watching Winx Club season four last night and I watched all the way up to episode eleven in Italian. But with my luck, it didn't have subtitles and since I can't understand Italian I wasn't able to understand completely. Still since I am fluent in Spanish and English I could pick up some words. Anyways back on topic MUSA AND RIVEN BROKE UP IN EPISODE TEN. And I actually cried, I mean, I literally cried something I haven't done in MONTHS I was just that sad! So I decided to cheer myself up by writing another MusaRiven fanfic, but this one won't be completely centered around Musa and Riven it'll have more of the other couples in there as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Well here we go again. Another boring Saturday afternoon spent wishing for adventure, when in fact the second it came knocking at your door you push it back out towards his hover bikes, because frankly a whole week spent listening to lectures and cowering under a desk to avoid another lad experiment gone wrong, was too much for even a fairy to handle.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Oh yea and let's not forget that. Well there's obviously no other place that sound could erupt out of, then a extremely pissed off Stella. Well might as well see what the problem is_ this_ time.

Climbing off of her piano shaped bed, the princess of the harmonic realm made her way toward Miss. Drama Queen's room. Making sure to count every step not really in the mood to put up with this, but knowing Stella she wouldn't give up until she got some attention. She loved the girl, but sometimes she was just too much to handle.

Musa was wearing a pair of baggy sweat pant and a simple white tank top along with a pair of white socks, she didn't bother to put on shoes, since she wasn't going anywhere.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hey Stel, can I come in?" She heard a mumbling sound coming from the other side of the door.

'Guess i'll take that as a yes.'

Walking in she really wasn't surprised to be greeted by a swarm of flying thing, for example: make-up, books, dresses, last month's magazines, shoes, hangers, jewelry and a tooth brush that hit her straight smack between the eyes, before she heard that annoying "blaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh" again.

Rubbing her head, Musa closed her eyes and counted to ten taking nice, deep, slow breaths or else she'd end up really giving Stella something to growl about.

"Ok Stella tell me what's wrong _this_ time." She said before sitting cross-legged in front of Stella's bed.

Stella gave her a look as if saying _'why the hell are you here, usually it's flora or bloom giving me the comfort speech, since we all know you don't have the patients to deal with me. Oh well I'll take what I can get.'_

"Oh Musa, my life over!" Screamed Stella before jumping on her bed dramatically and burying her face in her Paris imported pillows.

To tell the truth Musa wasn't suppose to be here, anyone in their right mind would know that wasn't her scene, but unfortunately the rest of the Winx Club decided to go get some take out from a restaurant down the street.

The Winx Girls were currently in their first year of collage, and since they all decided to attend the same one, since it did happen to be the best one in all of Magics they still lived together. Anyways back to the problem at hand.

"Well that's life fo ya, but don't worry shorty one of these days da world will be full of children frolicking under a rainbow, eating non hormone infested candy, and oh look a unicorn." She said putting up her best impression of Flora, Musa style, before smirking.

Stella Cracked open a perfectly painted eye, without an eyelash out of place, before breathing out a loud sigh.

"You're absolutely no help" She said rolling her eyes and sitting up crossed-legged on her bed, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"I think that points been established a long time ago." Responded Musa, but Stella just sat there giving her a nasty look.

"Ok, I know I'm not wearing any make-up but I didn't think I looked that bad, what's up." She asked before offering Stella a smile.

Stella in turn also smiled. "Oh it's not that dawling." She said while hopping off the bed and offering Musa her hands (which she gladly took) helping her off the floor and into a chair in front of her sat waiting for the girl to finally let out what was bothering her.

"I think we need a vacation" She finally said running a brush through Musa's midnight color hair, which had been let down from it's restrain way before she even entered Stella's room. She was just too lazy to put it up today.

"Oh I know we do." Musa said closing her eyes enjoying the felling of getting her haired brush, for some reason this little act always comforted her, maybe it's because this was one of the only vivid memories she had of her mother and her, but who knows.

"I'm serious! I think we should all go on a little trip, I mean look spring break starts in two days. We can take a little vacation and get away for a while. Come on we can even take the guys with us!"

"Well I don't see why not. Yea I'm down with that, for sure!" Said Musa turning in her chair to look up at Stella, who had a huge smile planted on her face.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to start planning the trip, they heard a knock on the door.

Musa got up from her seat and walked over to the door, not really in mood to see anyone, and she knew it wasn't the girls since they hadn't been gone for more then ten minute and the restaurant wasn't that close.

She wasn't disappointed when she opened the door though, standing there in the door frame was no other then her not so knight in shining armor. She smiled happily at seeing him, he was wearing a pair of black jeans with a simple chain hanging on it, along with a pair of converses and a plain white tee.

"Hey" he said while planting a light kiss on her forehead before stepping around her and jumping onto the couch in the middle of the living room, laying fully on it, with one arm draped across his eyes the other hanging limply over the edge of the couch.

Musa was well used to his behavior by now so she simply closed the door and made sure to lock it, not that it was needed with that highly trained death machine lying on her living room couch.

"So what brings you here babe" She asked standing by him

"What? Do I really need a reason to visit my girlfriend" He asked with a smirk spreading his lips. Oh no, already out of instinct Musa knew that meant to run, but before she could take a step he already had a grip on her wrist. He pulled her abruptly, causing her to fall fully on top of him. And there it was a blush deep enough to rival even the brightest tomato.

She looked down at his flawless face and couldn't help but like this position more and more.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you came." She asked giving him a light one second kiss.

"I was bored I guess and didn't feel like staying after for detention." He answered returning the kiss

"Really?" She said kissing him a little longer this time, she was just about to deepen it when…

"EWWWW, COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE NOT DO YOUR LITTLE NASTY ON THE COUCH, I FOR ONE HAVE TO SIT THERE." Screamed Stella before eruption into laughter from the look on Musa's face.

Musa immediately jumped off hiding her face in her hands, while Riven sat up seeming completely unfazed.

After Stella's laughter died down and Musa's face turned back to it's rightful color, Musa finally spoke up.

"So Riven, how would you feel about taking a little trip with us for spring break" She asked.

Riven removed his gaze from the TV to look at her before speaking. "Sounds good we have spring break scheduled the same day as you guys do" He said referring to himself and the guys.

"Well that's great then, so it's settled we leave in two days!" Screamed Stella

"Surrrre." said Riven pulling out his BlackBerry Storm before texting Brandon -

_Let em no._

_Goin on trp w/ grlz. _

_Got ?'s cal em k._

* * *

Translation-

Let the rest of the guys know.

We are going on a trip with the girls .

If you have any questions, which you do because I didn't give you any details, call them, not me, got it.

* * *

Stella rolled her eyes before answering her phone that started ringing a few moments after Riven's text was sent, before walking back to her room.

"Well I better get going, I don't want anymore detentions for missing curfew" Said Riven before heading for the giggled and opened the door for him.

"Ok, but don't forget, two days. I'll call you with the details later after we run it through the other girls."

"Ok." He said before pulling her in for a not too gentle kiss, stealing her breath away, before finally making his exit.

She closed the door after he turned the corner up ahead. She leaned against the door and breathed out a sigh…_two days_

* * *

Well there you go the first chapter, hope you liked it. I'm not really sure where I should sent our favorite fairies and specialist, so if you have any ideas let me know by reviewing, feedback is good too. Thankz


	2. So where are we going again?

Disclaimer: The day the world stops spinning is the day I own Winx Club, hopefully tomorrow, just kidding!

I really want to thank** MardiGras- 95**, **Fairy Of Anime** and **Cute musa **for reviewing, thanks guys it means a lot!! I also wanted to thank everyone who read the story, hope you enjoy the rest. ^_^

* * *

_Previously on What A Trip!_

"_Well I better get going, I don't want anymore detentions for missing curfew" Said Riven before heading for the door._

_Musa giggled and opened the door for him._

"_Ok, but don't forget, two days. I'll call you with the details later after we run it through the other girls."_

"_Ok." He said before pulling her in for a not too gentle kiss, stealing her breath away, before finally making his exit._

_She closed the door after he turned the corner up ahead. She leaned against the door and breathed out a sigh…two days_

_

* * *

_

LETS GO, LETS GO!!!!!!!!!! Screamed Layla rushing Stella and the rest of the girls out the door.

All the girls quickly reached for their bags and made their way out complaining about all the extra work they had to do and how this would all be ten times easier if they hadn't put their powers on absolute hold. But no, since they were leaving the realm there were certain rules they had to follow.

They rarely got to use their powers now a days anyways. Collage was specifically centered around teaching them things like science and law and everything they missed when they were off discovering their powers.

Plus they were now figuring out what they were going to do the rest of their lives. Since they can't go on the rest of their lives flying around in revealing fairy costumes fighting off evil doers. Then again most of them were off to rule a kingdom which they just so happen to be born into _talk about hard work_ even so those kingdoms couldn't have a princess running around that knew nothing of the world outside her palace walls.

Unfortunately after explaining in great detail the reason of their power deprivation, the girls were still reluctant to let go. But that's life sometimes you're forced to give up what you long for the most in order to obtain success. Either way the lack of powers wouldn't affect them greatly considering they were of to a relevantly safe place outside the magical universe.

The whole concept of going on a trip was nonnegotiable everyone was in favor of getting away from the troubles of school. The conflict was choosing where to spend these few week together. Well before an all out battle occurred, Flora came up with the brilliant idea of drawing slips of papers from a bag, like she'd seen on TV before, to decide who got the good fortune of deciding the route of their little trip.

Unfortunately this was also debated, Tecna clamed it was better to put all their names into her laptop and have it choose randomly. Stella being non to familiar with computers wasn't about to put her vacation in jeopardy by letting a computer choose. On the other hand Layla was convinced they all have a little competition that way who ever won wasn't just handed their spot as ruler of their trip. That unfortunately stood well with no one, they all knew who was going to come out victorious in the end. There was silence for about two seconds before a riot erupted everyone started screaming across the room or across two feet of space since they weren't standing far from one another.

_Flashback _

_Layla: "I say we go rock climbing or horse racing or better yet on a endurance game show I here of this really cool one in Japan called "Ninja Warrior" !"_

_Stella: "What about my needs, I say we go somewhere with lots of clothes and fabulous shopping!!!"_

_Musa: "Sure Layla, if you want to kill us theirs plenty of ways to do that here!! I want to go some where musical not end up in a hospital!!"_

_Stella: "Hello!! Is anyone listening to me?!"_

_Layla: "I can barley blow a whistle how do you expect me to have fun on a trip centered around music?!"_

_Stella: "And style lots and lots of style!!"_

_Musa: "Well I'm not going on some endurance game show just so you can show off and all we get out of it is pain!!!!!"_

_Stella: "Pay attention to me!!!!"_

_Tecna: "Well I don't want to go to either of those places!!!!!! So stop screaming you're only two feet away from each other."_

_Layla: "Well then what's you're idea of fun, hanging out with computers or playing video games all break!! Sorry but no thank you!!!!!"_

_Musa: "Hey you can't talk to her like that Layla!!!!! It ain't like your idea's any better at least with hers we'll end up back here in one piece!!!!"_

_Flora: "Guys please calm down!!!"_

_Layla: "How did I ever end up with people like you!!!!!"_

_Flora: "Come on you don't mean that Layla."_

_Musa: "Oh so now I'm a bad person too huh!!!!!"_

_Flora: "That's not what she said Musa."_

_Layla: "What now you can't hear right either Musa, last time I checked you had better hearing then all of us combing, but oops my mistake?"_

_Musa: "Oh wow, fine!!! You want to go Tides?!"_

_Layla: "Bring it Melody!!!!!!"_

_Musa: "Don't tell me what to do!!"_

_Layla: "What's wrong chicken!!!!"_

_Musa: "Last time I checked I don't have feathers, or what you're blind now too!!"_

_Layla: "You think you're funny don't cha?"_

_Musa: "Hilarious thank you very much!"_

_Layla: "Brat!!"_

_Musa: "Bitc-"_

_Bloom: "EVERYONE SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!! OK THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH, NOW WE ARE GOING TO DO THIS LIKE CIVALIZED PEOPLE NO MORE FIGHTNG, THE NEXT PERSON TO RAISES THEIR VOICE IS OUT OF HERE, AM I CLEAR????!!!!!!!! OUT OF HERE!!!!"_

_Layla: "Wow, someone has anger issues!!"_

_Musa: "Word, talk about rude!"_

_Layla: "You hungry?"_

_Musa: "Starving! I saw this new little restaurant open up a couple days ago we should go check it out!"_

_Layla: "Great idea, let's go now."_

_The two girls hooked their arms together about to walk out._

_The rest of the Winx girls stood there mouths open completely speechless. Good thing they weren't immobile, I mean why talk when you could act, each girl grabbed a pillow and threw it at the two unsuspecting fairies._

_Bloom: "You guys are absolutely unbelievable, I have half a mind to just call this whole thing off."_

_Musa: "Whoa hold up Miss. Thang who ever made you in charge of this trip. Last time I checked me and Stella came up with the idea. So don't be going all leader on us, from now on I think Stella should be in charge since it was originally her idea." _

_Bloom: "Well I'm only trying to help but fine do what ever you want."_

_Stella: "Well then no worries I got it all under control! Musa get some paper, Layla a pen if you will and I'll be right back."_

_The girls did as they were told no questions asked. Stella ran into her room and grabbed one of the many purses she owned before hurrying back to the room they were in._

"_Ok then since I figured that really shopping can be done pretty much anywhere, I mean it's practically universal, I'll stay out of the drawing and set it up for you guys. So now I want all of you to hurry up and leave the room that way it's fair I don't want anyone sneaking a glance." Beamed Stella _

_The girls left the room as told and waited for Stella to call them back in. It wasn't long before the girls were back in the room._

"_Alright then!" Stella held out an average size purse which was greeted by five confused faces._

"_Well what do you want us to do, eat it?" Asked Musa sarcastically _

"_I want each of you to reach in and pull out a piece of paper!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Well sorry we just weren't expecting you to use one of your most precious bags for something like this." Responded Tecna_

"_Well go ahead and pick, I thought why not add a little style to this drawing and no peaking until I say so, got it!!! Well you first then Flora."_

_The girls all took turns reaching in an pulling out a folded piece of paper._

"_Ok then, this is it, go ahead and open it!!!" Beamed Stella_

_And that's exactly what they did._

_End flashback_

The girls finally managed to drag their many suitcases and bags down to the front of their school, the only thing left to do now was wait for the guys to show up.

Which just so happened to be arriving that very moment.

"Finally!" Screamed Stella dropping her bags and running up to her love drowning him in kisses, not that he minded.

" I missed you snookums!!!" She screamed finally letting Brandon breath

"Me too cupcake but can I get off the floor now?" He asked picking them both off the ground holding his girl tightly.

The rest of the girls forgot their bags for a moment and followed Stella's example some more settle then others.

Bloom ran up to Skye who greeted her with open arms twirling her around before planting a quick kiss on her.

Flora, Tecna and Layla ran up to their guys embracing them in a tight hug

" What's good" asked Musa walking up to Riven crossing her arms giving him one of her looks

"I would say YOU but you look a little sloppy today" He responded giving her a smirk

"JERK!!!" She turned around defiantly knowing perfectly well what was coming next.

Riven came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. " Just kidding you look beautiful." He said placing a kiss on her cheek

"Well that makes one of us." She said escaping his grasp walking back to her bags wth a smile.

The rest of the girls were already busy picking up their bags or better yet piling them onto their boyfriends.

Once the ship was completely situated and everyone was settled aboard did the excitement finally hit them.

"So where are we headed ladies" asked sky from behind the controls

"Well since i was the one who picked the winnning slp of paper, I'll let you know when we get there, I already gave Timmy the coordinates." Said Bloom

"Alright then let's go"

And they were off.

* * *

Well there you go sorry for the long wait. Unfortunately I get easily distracted. Well this is your last chance to let me know where you want the fairies to go who knows they might even show up in your hometown. Well until then bye!


	3. Is anyone else freaked out?

Disclaimer: My cleverly designed plot of world domination is a little behind schedule, so unfortunately I still don't own Winx club. I'll try again later.

Special thanks to **MardiGras-95**, **Fairy Of Anime**, **Cute musa** and **musaandriven101**

for reviewing!

LOL YOU SHOULD FEEL SPECIAL I DID MY SPECIAL DANCE FOR YOU!!!

HAHA EMBRACE THE PUBLIC HUMILIATION!!!! ^_^

* * *

_Previously on What A Trip_

_Once the ship was completely situated and everyone was settled aboard did the excitement finally begin._

"_So where are we headed ladies" asked sky from behind the controls_

"_Well since I was the one who picked the winning slip of paper, I'll let you know when we get there, I already gave Timmy the coordinates." Said Bloom _

"_Alright then let's go"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Musa stared out her window enjoying the sights. This was pretty much the only chill time she would get on this trip, so she planned to make the most of it. She took a look around, sitting across from her was Stella looking through the latest edition of her favorite fashion magazine. Sitting next to her was bloom trying to get a quick nap in. On the other side of the room sat Tecna playing a portable video game with Layla looking over her shoulder. Flora was daydreaming, staring out her window, quietly humming to herself.

The guys on the other hand were all over the ship, Riven and Sky could be heard arguing over the controls at the front of the ship Timmy and Brandon where somewhere in the storage room, while Helia and Nabu where pacing around. They obviously didn't get the whole vacation thing since they were still in mission mode.

They were now two hours into their trip and Musa was glad for the much needed down time. Thanks to the long trip she was finally able to finish her latest song. She was very curious as to where they were going but she wasn't going to kill herself trying to figure it out. She had faith in Bloom and was confident that she wouldn't be disappointed on this trip.

She heard a loud crash come from the control room followed by a few harsh words, before seeing none other then Riven stalk out of there.

His foot was completely covered in a purple goo thing that seemed to be some what alive. It didn't help that he kept shaking his leg like an idiot and was getting the purple substance all over the ship. She was about to get up and smack him in the back of the head for saying a variety of colorful words as he pranced around. Fortunately he decided to give up trying to rid himself of the goo and just take a seat next to her grumpily.

She took a look at him before bursting out laughing. She couldn't help it usually he had his I couldn't give a shit mask on. Other times he pouted like a two year old she found his bipolar attitude hilarious.

Riven on the other hand didn't find it funny at all. He glared at her before reaching out and pulling her into his lap.

"So you think that's funny huh?" He asked before he started tickling her sides.

" Stop it!" She said squirming and laughing uncontrollably. He continued tickling her until she fell off his lap onto the cold floor. Once she finally got herself under control she turned around and gave him the best glare she could managed since she wasn't the least bit angry. While he just flashed her a victory smile. He then extended his hand and helped her back into her seat.

"I told you your mouth would end up getting you into trouble, you should really work on that. It's rude to laugh at people, you should know better princess." He said sarcastically while shaking the bottom of his pants to get the last bit of goo off.

"My mouth!!! Well mister you're no where near a saint yourself. Either way mind explaining why you had a purple goo monster trying to eat your leg." She asked

"Well turns out Timmy s trying to develop a alternate source of fuel for our ship, that is suppose to be eco friendly, but like many geniuses, excluding myself of course, he finds himself in the middle of a few catastrophic explosions.

"Right, well mister genius how long till we get to…where ever it is we're going."

"Not long, still I think I can squeeze a short nap in." He said placing his arms behind his head before laying across the seat they were in (well it was more like a cushioned bench thing).

" Well while you do that I'm going to stretch my legs." She said standing up.

She was getting bored to tell you the truth, she was never really used to being trapped within one space for a long period of time. Staring out the window she came upon a sight that made her eyes widen to the size of saucers. She could believe it they were flying right above the ( hold for dramatic effect) THE EIFFLE TOWER!!!!!!

THEY WERE IN PARIS.

Musa rushed back to the main space, she had heard story about this place before. The rich culture, the sights, the lights, the romance.

"We're at the fashion capital of the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Stella embracing Bloom in a bone crushing hug.

That too. Thought Musa

The guys didn't seem all that exited to tell the truth. That's only because they didn't get to live with Bloom who told them stories about all the amazing places on earth.

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting in a cab on their way to the place their parents booked.

The girls were without a doubt excited about this vacation, since collage started they hardly had any time at all to hang out with the guys or anyone in reality. The city was amazing there was so much to see and the day was absolutely beautiful they had to hand it to Bloom she really did know how to vacation in style.

They weren't exactly sure where this place was but the more they drove the more distance between them and civilization was created. About thirty minutes later they were circling around a humongous hill. Nature really did sparkle here Helia and Flora were ecstatic about all the wondrous sights as was everybody else. The air was fresh and the sun was shining down on them almost like a spotlight. Even Stella was fascinated considering there wasn't a store in sight.

When they finally came to their stop everyone's mouth hung open in shock so much that they almost hit the floor. It was almost as if they stepped into a fairy tale book. Right in front of them stood a mansion the size of a castle, better yet it was a castle. The gate opened to let the driver in and it was almost as if heaven opened up to them. They were at least an hour away from the actual city but man was it worth it.

They all jumped out exited to have arrived at the place they would be spending the next two weeks together. The guys stayed behind, paid the driver and unloading the luggage. Before they met up with the girls at the front of the mansion.

"Does anyone have a key?" Asked Flora.

"Well my parents said there would be someone here to greet us." Responded Stella

"Well I don't see anyone around." Said Ophir.

"Don't be so sure about that." Responded a eerie voice

They all turned lightning fast to the person standing no more than a foot behind them. It was weird that no one had seen her standing there before considering that there is twelve of them.

The girl standing behind them looked to be around their age, she was about five foot two with pale skin and long black hair that came down to the small of her back. She wore a maids outfit and dark make up around her eyes. She had a pretty face and seemed to be well educated by the way she held herself, still there was definitely something off about her.

"If you would be so kind as to move out of the way so I can let you in, it would be most appreciated." She said in a voice that had them feeling chills, there was no denying her request. They quickly sprinted to either side of the door clearing the way for her.

Flora, Bloom, and Stella clung on to their boyfriends arms, while Musa Layla and Tecna stood slightly behind their partners. They were used to fighting witches back at Cloud Tower but remember now they don't exactly have their powers with them, plus this girl was just plain out scary.

They all stepped inside and once again their jaws almost hit the floor. The inside was gorgeous there was a large sitting room with a beautiful staircase leading up to the second floor.

"Follow me, I'm Toya and I'll be your servant during your stay here." Said the girl who let them in.

They were going to end up with some serious jaw problems if this kept up or swallowing something they weren't suppose to. But once again they were left with their mouths hanging wide open. The small girl who looked to weigh no more 110 pounds had stacked up all their luggage yes even Stella's and was carrying all twenty four items no problem one stacked right on top of the other.

By the time they managed to get themselves together and offer her some help she was already a good ten feet ahead of where they were standing. They had to run to catch up with her, soon they were all on top of the stair case but still needed to power walk to keep up with the crazy chick.

They got to a room that was all the way at the end of the hallway. Toya was reaching out to turn the door knob when she suddenly stopped. She dropped her hand, turned around and kept walking.

"Not here." She said and that was that.

They shrugged and continued following her until they came to yet another door that seemed to be secluded from the others.

"Ok, one boy and one girl in here." She said

"You mean we don't each get our own room?" Asked Tecna

"Trust me it's better this way." She responded

"What do you mean by 'better' ?" Asked Musa.

Toya locked eyes with her and almost put her in a trance by the intensity in her eyes.

"Safer."

She said before throwing four pieces of luggage in there. Which just so happened to belong to Helia and Flora. Before continuing down the long hallway.

They all gave each other wary looks not sure what to make of that.

"Ohhhh come on guys she's just trying to freak out the tourist that's all. No big deal I'm sure she does this to everyone, you know trying to bring more business in and stuff." Said Layla confidently waking ahead. She for one was not going to let some psycho ruin her vacation. The rest followed suit.

A couple hallways down or ten minutes later either way a good distance away (considering how fast the girl walked) they came to a door identical to the last. Where Lola once again threw in two pieces of luggage this time belonging to Bloom and Sky.

A few stop later and two couples less it seemed like the trip would never end, they'd been walking for almost an hour now, why did their rooms have to be on opposite sides of the mansion.

Musa, Stella, Riven and Brandon were the only ones left and they were without a doubt getting impatient.

"Listen chick are we almost there." Asked Riven not trying to hide his annoyance at all.

Suddenly the girl stopped in front of yet another identical door, she stared at it made a face, but opened it regardless. Throwing in Stella and Brandon's things before continuing her walk.

After what seemed like the longest walk yet they came to another identical door but at the same time not. The design was the same but the door seemed darker in a sense the door seemed almost as if it was covered by a shadow. The door like all the others seemed new but had an older feeling to it like it had been painted over with a slightly darker shade of white if that was possible.

Regardless Riven opened the door before the girl had a chance to and took his and Musa's luggage in. Musa walked in right after him, closing the door behind them.

The room wasn't half bad to say the least. Sure she would have picked a different color but it seemed to fit well together. The room was very spacey and had it's own bathroom and shower. The room was painted a light green it was almost depressing with paintings hanging on the wall, they kind of creped her out to tell the truth. The bed was a reasonable size for two people and there was a small desk in one of the corners. There were two small dressers also placed on either side of the bed with a medium sized lamp placed on each.

Against the wall that the door was on there was a large dresser with a mirror on it. There was also a great big window on one side of the room that gave a great view of the world beyond it. The floor was wooden and seemed to have been polished recently. The only thing that bothered her was the vibe she got from it.

Riven didn't seem affected at all considering he kicked off his shoes and jumped on the bed. Musa sighed and began unpacking both of their suitcases. Lunch was in about an hour or so and she for one was starving. The more time she spent in the room the more she got used to it, once you got past the old fashion wallpaper and the paintings staring at you it was a pretty awesome room.

She unpacked her ipod speakers and placed her ipod touch in it, before turning it to her favorite song. Riven was already fast asleep so she didn't turn it up much. After she finished placing all their belongings in their respectable places she decided to take a look around. She turned off her speakers and the lights since she didn't want Riven waking up he deserved some sleep, since she did keep him up most of the night talking to him on the phone. The reason she wasn't feeling it was because the guys got up at least three hours earlier then the girls so they could get the ship ready and some last minute details settled.

She walked out into the hallways and started heading towards Stella's room. She was curious to see what her room looked like, if it looked anything like hers she knew Stella would have a few things to say.

Just as she was about to make a turn leading her to the hallway Stella and Brandon's room was located at she thought she heard a rustling sound coming from up ahead. She quickened her pace, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, the hallways was completely empty except for her of course. The rustling seemed to be coming from her left, but she was in a hallway nothing but two walls, just one on each side. Still the sound seemed to get louder. She walked towards the left wall and there was most definitely something there.

She was definitely freaked out now, the noise was coming from inside the wall. But what could make such a loud rustle it was definitely no rat or even a cat it sounded way bigger, almost like something was getting dragged. She quickly shoot those thought out of her head. She was most definitely paranoid she told herself.

She reached out her hand and was centimeters from placing it on the wall, when all of a sudden she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She would have screamed if she wasn't frozen in fear. A second later she jumped quickly turning around ready to punch what ever it was that touched her. Unfortunately she was too slow and her fist was caught in mid swing. She quickly pulled back and came face to face with Toya. Musa sighed a sigh of relief she was so happy she could hug her, but she wouldn't since the girl didn't seem like the hugging type.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

" W-W-Well I was just taking a walk when… um did you happen to here anything weird?" Asked Musa

"No" Answered Toya a little too quickly.

"Why did you." She asked

"Well I though…Never mind it was nothing." She answered

"Well the others are already on their way down stairs, I was just on my way to get you and your friend." She Toya.

"Oh well then I'll just go and get my friend then and we'll be down in a minute or ten." She said remembering how long it took them to get there.

"Very well." Answered Toya

Musa turned and walked back to her room, this was turning out to be one hell of a vacation.

* * *

Well there you have it, finally some action!! YES back on track man this story was going no where until now that is. Ok well as most of you know school has started once again, yup so don't expect too much updating. Although I will try my hardest to update ASAP! So don't throw cyber eggs at me (duck and cover)!!!! XP

REVIEW!! PLZ!!!!


	4. When is this sleepover going to start?

Disclaimer: Unless you own a sparkly piece of paper saying you own club and want to send it to me *hint hint* I still don't own Winx Club.

Special thanks to **MardiGras-95**, **macabreXperinsesu**, **musaandriven101**, and **tecnawinx90 **I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter ^_^

* * *

_Previously On What A Trip-_

"_What are you doing?" She asked._

" _W-W-Well I was just taking a walk when… um did you happen to hear anything weird?" Asked Musa_

"_No" Answered Toya a little too quickly._

"_Why did you?" She asked_

"_Well I though…Never mind it was nothing." She answered _

"_Well the others are already on their way down stairs, I was just on my way to get you and your friend." She Toya._

"_Oh well then I'll just go and get my friend then and we'll be down in a minute or ten." She said remembering how long it took them to get there. _

"_Very well." Answered Toya_

_Musa turned and walked back to her room, this was turning out to be one hell of a vacation._

_

* * *

_

"I can't see how anyone could ever get used to this place, it's so freaking big!" Screamed Riven clearly agitated_. _

Musa and Riven had to run to catch up to the rest of the gang as they made their way down to dinner.

"Man I couldn't imagine living in a place like this way too much walking. I mean imagine, my mom calls me down to dinner thirty minutes before dinner's ready because that how long it would take me to get from my room to the kitchen." Said Brandon in a frustrated tone.

"Tell me about it." Answered Riven

"Brandon we all know you're just saying that because you' re starving an we all know how cranky you get when you're hungry." Said sky elbowing Brandon.

"Ok guys that's enough, besides we're here." Said Timmy breaking up an argument before it started.

Musa was to distracted to really pay attention to what was going on around her. Her mind was somewhere else. More specifically back in the hallway were she could have sworn she heard a rustling in the wall. What if something was in there and now that she knew it, it's going to brainwash her and make her obey it's every command. Or maybe the house is actually alive and just waiting for them to let their guard down and swallow them whole. Or maybe and of course more reasonable is the simple fact that she's just crazy and what she really heard was Toya coming down the hall to get them for lunch and her imagination just led her to believe it was coming from the wall when it really wasn't.

Or then again maybe she really did hear something and her rational state of mind is trying to lure her away from the truth that is placed right before her. That way she could at least die with her sanity intact.

Yea right like that could actually happen. She mentally laughed at herself, she was obviously just trying to find some strange adventure to help the trip out. The last four years had been full of action and now the topic 'vacation' was foreign to her. A haunted house, yea that would be awesome.

_Musa…_

_Musa?_

_MUSA!!!!!!_

"Huh! What?" It took her a while to get out of her mental struggle and get back to reality and realize that the others were calling her to the table.

"Are you ok, you been sort of out of it today." Asked Flora

"Sort of? You should have seen her when she came to get me for lunch earlier today it was like she completely lost it." Said Riven in a amused tone

"HAHA, very funny!" She said taking a seat next to him.

"So are you ok sweetie?" Asked Flora

"Yea I was just having this crazy little daydream thing, no big." She said

"Baby there's no need to daydream I'm right here." Riven said with a smirk that only he could manage.

Musa shoved him playfully before addressing Layla.

"So how's your room, everything ok?" She asked.

"Yea Musa everything's fine the room's really nice once you get used to it." Said Layla

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well it's a lot plainer then our rooms back home but besides that it's pretty ordinary. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Why do you ask?" Said Helia

" Oh no real reason just curious." She said sitting back in her chair.

"So what do you think of your room Riven? Asked Ophir

"Seems pretty normal to me." He said playing with the silverware looking incredibly bored.

Great so she was just paranoid, no one else found anything strange with their rooms thought Musa. Maybe she really was just stuck on wanting something exciting to happen. Oh well tomorrow seemed like a promising day.

"What is up with this women, we've been sitting her for over twenty minutes and nothing I'm al go see what's taking Toya so long." Said Brandon growing more impatient by the minute.

Just when he was about to get up they heard a bell go off and a voice sing out.

"DINNERRRRRRRRRRRRR'S READDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY!!"

Then a girl who looked almost identical to Toya popped out carrying a assortment of delicious looking dishes. The only thing wrong was that this girl was about half a foot shorter then Toya but that wasn't what made this girl really stand out. You could obviously tell the two were related the only thing setting them apart was the fact that unlike her sister that made you feel like their was no reason to keep going in life this new girl was a ball of sunshine and it was blinding.

Riven was regretting not bringing along a pair of shades.

This girl was dressed from head to toe in rainbow colors but oddly it still seemed to fit together. She had a pair of blue skinny jeans on with neon green conversed a yellow shirt with a blue vest and a assortment of green accessories (bracelets, a big bead necklace and dangly earrings oh and a belt) and a high ponytail on top of her head.

She seemed to have her sisters lighting speed though cause they only had time to blink before all the plates were placed before them.

"OMG guys I'm so totally excited to have you here. Finally I'll have someone to save me from my sister's overpowering sense of doom." She said sticking her arms out and going into zombie mode along with sound effects.

Bloom couldn't help but laughed this girl definitely amused her.

"Good one, so are you Toya's sister? Bloom asked

"Yup my names Yaya I might be shorted but I'm older just to let you know. I can't wait to get to know you guys. We are going to have sooooooooooo much fun." She said extremely cheerful, skipping away.

"Now I know why the other one's so depressed all the time, this one has more than enough happy going around for everyone." Mumbled Riven picking at his food.

Brandon on the other hand was digging into his food like there was no tomorrow. While Stella stared at him like he was the most perfection creation ever… well created. Which to her I'm sure he was.

" So what's on the agenda for tomorrow." Asked Tecna

The girls took one quick glance at each other before screaming out in unison. "SHOPPING!"

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww man" Groaned the guys seconds after, knowing perfectly well that they would be stuck with the task of caring bags full of "Absolutely can't live without" items. Which would be true if you considered clothes, handbags and shoes as part of that category.

The second everyone put their forks down Toya popped out of, believe me when I say- nowhere (Or maybe from under the table? Had she been there the who time?) no wonder her sister needed protection. That girl was way to creepy for her own good.

She came up as a black shadow dark hair covering her face but you could make out a slight smirk underneath it. It was obvious the girl took pleasure in seeing everyone jump ten feet in the air and most of the girls land in their partners laps.

"Well are you done?" She asked flipping her hair back

"What is wrong with you!!" Screamed Stella not appreciating jumping out of her designer shoes. She quickly moved out of Brandon's lap and glared at Toya taking them into a staring, excuse me glaring contest which both were incredibly good at.

"Calm down Stel." said Brandon taking her hand in his and excusing them from the table.

"We're done Toya, thank you for the food it was great." Said Helia politely, being the gentlemen he was

"Hm" was all she said before cleaning the entire table in eight seconds flat.

The rest of the group followed Stella and Brandon back to their rooms.

Stella quickly entered her room and kicked off her shows before jumping on the bed and closing her eyes. For some reason this place gave her the creeps the room was pretty normal or better yet it seemed normal. There was nothing odd about the appearance at all nothing to indicate that something was amiss and to tell the truth she felt pretty calm right now. She could hear Brandon off somewhere to her left so she didn't have a problem relaxing. Still there was something off about this place and she knew it. She was the fairy of light after all so she had no trouble picking up negative vibes.

She needed to get her mind off that so she pushed all her negative to the farthest most darkest corner of her mind not even thinking about them anymore. Cause believe it or not she was really good at blocking things out. Before her parents broke up or better yet during the process she developed a very useful skill of pretending like everything in the world was perfectly fine. So whatever her parents told, excuse me, screamed at each other was always thrown to the back of her mind and forgotten or better yet stored.

Then it hit her she knew exactly what they all needed to get this party started… a sleepover! She quickly whipped out her phone and send a text to the rest of the Winx Club.

_Sleepover my room 8:00_

_Don't worry I'll kick Brandon out_

_Cant wait! See ya! (:_

She closed her phone and looked at the time it read 7:30. She still had time to take a quick shower before the others arrived.

* * *

Musa was busy trying to get her hair dry she just finished taking a shower now she was standing there with a simply towel on trying to find a plug in for her hair dryer. This wouldn't be necessary if she had her powers with her. A simple snap of her fingers would have had the job done. She was trying to make the best of things though you had to give her credit for that.

With a sigh she dropped her hair dryer and decided to just let it dry on it's own. She looked around the room and spotted one of her favorite CDs on the floor. That's funny she didn't remember even unpacking it but there it was laying on the floor by the closet. She quickly made her way across the room and picked it up carefully placing it on her dresser. She stared at it for a second or two expecting it to grow legs and throw itself on the floor but of course it didn't.

She turned back around ready to head to the other side of the room to pick out a pair of pajamas when she suddenly got a feeling. You know, that feeling you get when you know something's behind you but also know perfectly well that the second you turn around there won't be anything there and then you'll laugh it off. Well that's the feeling that hit her like a block of cement only. Musa didn't instantly whip around though instead she kept moving forward and pretended it wasn't there that way hopefully but very unlikely it would go away.

She started looking through her clothes when she heard the faucet in the bathroom go on. She instantly jumped already paranoid and took a quick look around the room and yup you guessed it, there was nothing there. She walked over to the bathroom door and hesitantly knocked.

"Riven you in there?" She asked not really sounding like herself

"Who else would it be." Came his sarcastic remark which believe it or not put her at ease.

She relaxed and when back to searching through her clothes.

Riven walked out seconds later. Body glistening, hair wet and slightly down, dripping with excess water from the shower he'd taken only oh so recently. With only a flimsy towels rapped around his waist he looked almost god like.

He started drying his hair off with a smaller towels so he didn't quite catch the look of awe planted on Musa's face. She would of never lived it down if he had caught her staring at him like a totally idiot. She swallowed and tried to calm her nerves down, did he have to be so incredibly sexy?

The moment his eyes met hers she knew there was going to be trouble. The look he gave her was one she'd only seen on rare occasions and it had her gripping her towel tightly suddenly feeling way too exposed. He took a step towards her and that was that. Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought she heard her phone ring signaling a text coming in but her focus was somewhere else at the moment.

* * *

One by one the girls piled into Stella's room which had more than enough room for everyone and even more to spare. They had to admit they were ecstatic to have received that text from Stella this would definitely be a night to remember.

The only person suffering from the ordeal had to be Brandon who was cruelly kick out of his own room. Left to find another place to spend the night, huh I wonder if any of the guys would be willing to share their beds, probably not.

Pretty much everyone had arrived they all brought their pillows and favorite blankets and other items . Bloom and Layla managed to raid the kitchen for snack before heading up. Everything was pretty much ready, Stella pretty much owned a beauty salon in her room so makeovers were taken care of. The only thing missing was the music therefore so was Musa.

They waited on the girl till it turned to 8:30 they understood her room was pretty far away but how long could it possibly take her. Stella being the most impatient wasn't about to sit around all night long.

"I'm going to get her, I'll be back in a minute." Said Stella

"Maybe we should give her a few more minutes, who knows maybe she's busy." Said Tecna being the reasonable one. Unfortunately Stella was long gone.

"I have a bone to pick with that women, wait till I get my hands on her. Who does she think she is making the rest of us sit around and wait. Huh well I'm determined to get at least on good sleepover in before the end of this trip. Yea yea so it's only the first day so what it's never to early to reach you goal" She said confidently.

She was half way to her room when she thought she hear something. She stopped in her tracks and out of reflex she summoned a blast of power to her hands. Oh but wait a minute she was powerless at the moment man she felt completely vulnerable. She continued at a steady pace and that's when she heard it. She knew she wasn't hallucinating she stopped and then took a step and there it was again a slight echo someone was walking behind her! Following her! Without even taking the liberty of looking back she ran, sprinted ahead. She could clearly hear the mystery footsteps speed up to match her pace. Oh no maybe Musa was in trouble and now she was next.

She ran faster and was almost to Musa's room when (by the power invested in me muwahahaha) she fell. She instantly whipped her head around and looked down the long dark hallway behind her only to find herself completely alone. Shakily she got back on her feet and ran the rest of way to Musa's room she needed to make sure she was ok so with out knocking she flung the door open.

There were plenty of things Stella could have gone her whole life without witnessing but this definitely reined supreme over all the rest. Her mind was spinning and her mouth hung wide open, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

MUSA!!!!!!!! RIVEN!!!!!!!!! She screamed before fainting.

* * *

Wow this was a long chapter, I'd whistle if I could. Hahaha well there you go I hope you enjoyed it, leave me a review telling me what you think, message, comment or concern you name it! Till next time my fellow readers.


	5. What's Truth or Dare?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**. I don't even own this disclaimer since it's been used before. Great. I disclaim my disclaimer.

So sorry for the wait. My internet was out. LOL

Ok I'm not going to bore you with my excuses so straight to the story then.

* * *

_Previously on What A Trip!_

_She ran faster and was almost to Musa's room when (by the power invested in me muwahahaha) she fell. She instantly whipped her head around and looked down the long dark hallway behind her only to find herself completely alone. Shakily she got back on her feet and ran the rest of way to Musa's room she needed to make sure she was ok so with out knocking she flung the door open._

_There were plenty of things Stella could have gone her whole life without witnessing but this definitely reined supreme over all the rest. Her mind was spinning and her mouth hung wide open, her eyes practically popping out of her head._

_MUSA!!!!!!!! RIVEN!!!!!!!!! She screamed before fainting._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Musa.

Clutching Riven's towel tightly against her chest she struggled to untangle herself from the sheets. Flipping off the bed she quickly wrapped it around herself, before making a mad dash for the bathroom. She heard Riven curse loudly behind her obviously pissed at being interrupted. She wasn't exactly happy either.

Throwing the tangled mess of sheets off the bed he stood not bothering to cover up. The only other person around was passed out on the floor, and even if she wasn't this was his room. He could walk around however he pleased.

Kicking aside the towel Musa wore earlier, he made his way over to his suit case. He really didn't see the point in unpacking the thing. Sighing he picked out a pair of black pajama bottoms. Pulling them on he walked over to the unconscious sun/moon fairy. He had half a mind to just shut the door and leave her out there, but she was laying halfway in the room, and her really didn't feel like moving her.

Stella groaned lightly, she felt dizzy and whatever she was laying on did not feel comfortable, definitely not suitable princess material. She blinked a couple of times feeling a tap of pressure on her forehead, then it was gone, then it was back, then it was gone, then it was back. She lifted her gaze only to have Riven poke her in between the eyes. She would have bit his head off for poking her if she wasn't busy blushing bright red at the moment.

There he was down on one knee in front of her. Shirtless less than two centimeters away from her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him hitting her head on. Staring straight at his chest she didn't dare look any lowered not wanting to find out just how big an effect Musa had on him. She looked up at him only to see his expression was anything but pleasant. He was mad, no scratch that, he was down right pissed.

"Boo." He said in a raspy voice

That brought her out of her daze. Gasping she jumped back landing on her rear, before backing away from him in a frenzy. She ultimately came to a stop pressed up against the wall across from their door. She took a deep breath letting her embarrassment sink away being replaced with anger.

" YOU PERV!!!!!!" She screamed face red again.

He straightened up leaning against the door frame. Glaring at her all the while. So they sat their staring each other down. Stella tried to keep up, but glaring was something he'd come to master. So defeated she looked away trying to find something else to focus her attention on. She settled for the carpet.

A minute or so later, Musa finally decided to make her grand appearance. Shyly she made her way to the door wearing a pair of long, cotton shorts and a white shirt. Practically hiding behind her boyfriend she fought to keep her voice steady and her eyes off his perfect form.

"What's up?" She asked blushing a fire truck red.

"What's up?" Stella repeated, eye twitching.

"WHAT'S UP!!? WHAT'S UP!!? Well I don't know gees maybe I sprint here expecting you to be in some horrible danger only to find you screwing that!" She screamed pointing a finger in Riven's direction.

Musa winced at her high pitched voice, her blush sky rocketing. Riven stood there looking indifferent bored almost but definitely not happy..

"How could she possibly be in any danger here." He asked annoyed.

Standing up Stella proceeded to brush the dirt off her one of a kind night gown. Taking a deep breath she spoke calmer then before. It was almost physically painful for her to keep from killing one of the two, you can already imagine who.

"Ok here's what we're going to do. First off we're going to forget this whole thing ever happened alright." It wasn't a question. "Then you Musa are going to come with me." She said calmly. Before turning her fury back on. "AND YOU ARE GOING TO GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, AND THEN GO TO SLEEP!!!!" She screamed glaring at the specialist. Riven of course took no offense.

"Or better yet, YOU could leave. SHE could stay. I could take these pants off, then we could all go to sleep happy." He smirk waiting to see her reaction.

"You're sick." She said making a face.

Massaging the bridge of her nose Musa could feel a headache coming on. Couldn't her boyfriend and best friend get along for once. Was that so much to ask? But no Riven just loved making Stella's life a living hell, and Stella so blindly fed into it. Taking her phone out she saw that she had twelve unread messages. She sweat dropped not expecting to get threats from Layla this early into the trip, and what was this about a sleep over? She quickly scanned up to her first missed message. Oh.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but shouldn't we be somewhere?" She asked Stella.

"Oh right! Come on!" She said. Suddenly a ball of sunshine again. Taking a hold of Musa's hand she proceeded to walk away only to feel her get yanked out of her grasp. River took hold of Musa's waist bringing her closer to him stealing a kiss from the music fairy.

"Hey, give her back!" Screamed Stella placing her hands on her hips tapping her foot impatiently.

Once they parted Stella quickly took a hold of the smaller fairy by the shoulders pushing her in front making her walk, before sticking her tongue out at Riven only to have him shut the door in her face. Irritated she threw her shoe at the door.

"GO TO SLEEP!" She screamed. Lame, but whatever. Ok so he won this round. She'd get him next time.

"Gees Musa I don't know how you do it." Sighed Stella

"Commitment and patients." She answered with a smile along with a light blush running across her cheeks.

"Is that all now." Teased Stella nudging her in the side

"Oh like you and your 'snookums' don't _play_." She shot back

"Can't argue with you there."

"Cool so we agree that my love life won't become the hot topic of the night."

"No promise, but if it does it didn't come from me." Stella smiled

" Awesome." Answered Musa Reaching for the door knob.

The moment they entered the room belonging to Stella they were swarmed with questions and confused looks from their friends. Luckily they already made their deal on the way down here to forget everything that happened back at Musa's room.

The slumber party was going generally well. Musa just could help but wonder what Stella meant by "horrible danger". She tried to enjoy herself, but truth be told she'd rather be somewhere else at the moment. Stella took it upon herself to fix the catastrophe that she called Musa's night clothes. So Musa was forced to where wear a tight, white, very pretty, but impossible to sleep in night gown, not only that, but it was kind of short too.

At the moment Flora was busy playing around with Musa's hair. Lifting it this way and that she was trying to get it into some type of up-do. Musa was actually starting to enjoy herself nodding her head to the beat of the music. Her room really didn't compare to Stella's in any way. Sure they were both huge but they seemed to belong to completely different mansions in her opinion.

"So you guys ready for truth or dare?" Asked Bloom coming to sit closer to the group of girls reaching into the popcorn bowl.

"Truth or Dare? What's that?" Asked Flora

"You guys never heard of Truth or Dare? It's a classic." Said bloom obviously shocked.

The rest of the fairy's looked between themselves receiving the same confused look Flora wore.

"Alright well it's really simple. Basically you ask Truth or Dare? If the person picks Truth then you ask them a question, any question, and they have to answer truthfully. If the person picks dare then you have to give them a challenge and they can't chicken out so don't play if you plan on running."

"Cool" Said Musa

"Why not" Added Tecna

"Sound fun" Said Flora

"I have nothing to hide." Joined Layla

"Hell yea." Said Stella something was definitely up her sleeve.

"Awesome." Said bloom flicking the light switch off, grabbing a flashlight from her bag, before joining the circle of girls.

"So I guess I'll start it off. Oh one last thing, the most important thing really. What happens between us tonight stays between us. Got it?" They all nodded in response.

"Alright let's see here, Tecna truth or dare? Asked Bloom

"Dare." She answered after a moment of thought.

"Perfect. I dare you to hack into the reservations down at the Plaza Hotel. For this Saturday put us down as V.I.P spots." She said

"Sounds easy enough, but what's happening at the plaza Saturday?" She asked opening her laptop.

"You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure." She answered

Watching Tecna's fingers fly over the keyboard they waited to hear her results.

"Done and done." She said clicking one final key

"Cool so what's it for?" Asked Musa

"You'll see." Stated Bloom receiving a look from Tecna saying that she would keep it on the down low.

They let it drop and continued their game. "So who's turn is it?" Asked Flo

"It's Tecna's right's?" Said Layla

"Yup." Answered bloom

"Ok, Stella truth or dare?" Asked Tecna

"Dare." She answered

"I dare you to become best friends with that Toya chick." She said.

"WHAT?! B-But she's a freak!!! She like the anti-me! How the hell am I suppose to befriend that!!!"

"Figure it out." She answered curtly.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Flora truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." She answered sweetly.

"Ok well I just want to know, don't take it the wrong way ok, but have you and Helia ever you know done _that_?" Asked Stella leaning forward.

The kind nature fairy turned the brightest shade of red imaginable at the question. She figured she'd play dumb to buy some time. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know the birdies and the bees." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, w-w-well not e-e-e-exactly." She stuttered.

"Explain." Said Stella

"I a-a-already answered!" She said defiantly.

"Not the answer I was looking for." Stella simply stated.

Flora looked over to Bloom in a panic asking for some backup. Just as bloom was about to open her mouth, Stella sighed.

"Fine don't tell me! I have to make friends with the Trix's fourth sister, yet you can't share one detail about your love life." She said over dramatizing the whole thing.

"Fine Stella." Sighed Flora.

"Yes!" Said Stella practically bouncing in her seat.

"W-Well not really. I well we k-kind of. WE'RE NOT THERE YET!" She mumbled into a pillow, but they all heard it.

"Cool, so now that Stella's happy, your turn Flo." Said Musa flopping onto her stomach.

"T-truth or dare Bloom?" She asked

"Truth." She said.

"Ok I've always wanted to ask, but you know. So um did you ever, I don't know have a secret crush on Riven.?" She asked

"W-WHAT?! What makes you say that?!" Bloom screamed, clutching her pillow.

"Just remembering back on our freshman year. You two used to really get into it. Plus your face would turn almost as red as it is now." She said nonchalantly.

"M-maybe a tiny one." She mumbled.

"Ha-ha!" They all turned to Stella who was on her stomach pounding the floor with her fist. " REALLY?! WOW!!! I KNEW IT! C-Could you imagine. I mean you and him! You're goody to shoes attitude would have probably run him up the wall. You wouldn't have made it for an hour." She laughed rolling on the ground wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey! I was naïve back then. I was blinded by the pretty face and the bad boy attitude. Plus I so deserve better." She said glaring at her friends.

"Excuse me!" Asked Musa

"Not that you deserve any less Musa!" Bloom quickly added

"Really?" Answered Musa crossing her arms.

"That's not what I meant honest!" Screamed Bloom hiding behind her pillow.

"Just kidding!" Laughed Musa knowing her friend didn't mean it she was just trying to get Stella off her back .

Bloom sighed relived. She really had nothing against Riven. Stella on the other hand had it coming. Gripping her pillow she chucked it at the blond girl who continued to laugh.

"Ok! Ok! Man that was a good one." Finished Stella sitting cross legged pulling herself together.

"Truth or Dare Stella?" Asked Bloom with hint of something in her voice.

Stella studied the girl for a second knowing she had something up her sleeve. Deciding to take the challenge head on she chose dare.

"I dare you to sneak into Musa's room and steal all of Riven's condoms. And when he wakes up, which we all know he will, you have to tell him you need them because you and Brandon want to have a water balloon fight later." She smirked

"WHAT?!" Screamed Musa and Stella in unison.

"That's cruel Bloom." Said Musa crestfallen. Bloom threw a sympathetic look her way before smirking evilly at Stella.

"No way. Not goanna happen." Said Stella shaking her head confidently.

"You have to. Rules are rules!" Said Bloom

"Fine, but even criminals get their one phone call. Therefore I get to take Musa with me." She said.

"Why?" Asked Layla

"So when Riven tries to kill me I can used her as a shield." She answered.

"Fine just go." Said Bloom

"But I don't want to go. Can't you like steal his socks or shoes instead?" Begged Musa.

"Looks like Muse over here was hoping for a little more actio-" Layla didn't finish her statement for a pillow was chucked at her head and who ever threw it had perfect aim.

"Real mature Musa." Said Layla

"Come on Musa I don't have all night!" Screamed Stella.

"Fine. I'm coming."

* * *

Cautiously they made their way into the darken bedroom. Pulling her key out of the lock Musa carefully shut the door behind her. The room way pitch black except for the little moon light that shown through the window. Riven had a thing for keeping the curtains open when they slept. Something about the night put him at ease.

"Where's all his stuff?" Whispered Stella. Musa pointed towards a black suitcase somewhere to her left.

Walking blindly in the general direction Musa pointed she saw it laying at the foot of their bed. Just Great she thought. Removing her yellow pumps she tip-toed toward the bed. Riven was laying on his stomach wearing what he was when she last saw him.

Musa walked up beside her, admiring her boyfriend for a minute. Asleep he looked like such a cute little child no sign of the hard outer mask he usually wore. The room was warm so he didn't bothered covering up. He looked so peaceful in slumber. She shivered at how the moon light illuminated him. She could clearly make out every muscle in his perfectly smooth back, he was practically glowing.

He had both arms under his white fluffy pillow resting his head comfortably on it. Reached down she stroked the side of his face with her hand. Pushing the magenta locks out of his eyes she bent down kissing him softly on the cheek. She wanted nothing more than to be able to sleep next to him tonight, but unfortunately that wasn't goanna happen.

"Found them! Screamed/whispered Stella waving a box in the air. "Hey it's open. Watermelon favor? Interesting." She said smirking at Musa

"I didn't even know they existed."

Musa quickly grumbled something that sounded a lot like, custom made.

"Now where's his wallet?" She asked the sulking raven.

"What!" Asked Musa

"Don't guys usually keep condoms in their wallets?" She asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You couldn't cut me a little slack." She asked opening one of the cabinets pulling his wallet out. He had two in there, she took them out and handed them to Stella.

"Let's go." She said but stopped in her tracks when they heard Riven stirring behind them. He seemed to be waking up. Stella not wanting to die at this particular moment in time, did the first thing that came to mind.

"_Hush little warrior, don't you wake. Musa's goanna bake you…a birthday cake_." She sang hoping it would sent him back to sleep.

Instead Riven grimaced like he ate something unappetizing before reaching for an extra pillow covering his ears with it. Stella was about to make a remark about how he couldn't appreciate a good voice when he heard one, but Musa covered her mouth before she could.

Pulling Stella out of the room they quickly ran down the hall oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

* * *

Ok then there it is. To tell the truth I didn't really like it, oh well. Review?


	6. So where are the dresses?

Disclaimer: I'm thinking about becoming a pirate that way I can go on a treasure hunt, and if I'm lucky find the hidden deed giving me full ownership of the Winx Club, but until then I own nothing.

Well long time no writtie, ha-ha. Well here you go the latest chapter of What A Trip! We're getting a whole lot more into the plot now, and it gets a bit more serious then it has been in the last few chapter.

Anyways enjoy and a big thanks to the following for reviewing: princessofmusic21, floraHelialover, musaandriven101, aquaray8! luv you guys! :)

* * *

_Previously on What A Trip!_

_"Let's go." She said but stopped in her tracks when they heard Riven stirring behind them. He seemed to be waking up. Stella not wanting to die at this particular moment in time, did the first thing that came to mind. _

_"Hush little warrior, don't you wake. Musa's goanna bake you…a birthday cake." She sang hoping it would sent him back to sleep. _

_Instead Riven grimaced like he ate something unappetizing before reaching for an extra pillow covering his ears with it. Stella was about to make a remark about how he couldn't appreciate a good voice when he heard one, but Musa covered her mouth before she could. _

_Pulling Stella out of the room they quickly ran down the hall oblivious to the fact that they were being watched._

Bright rays of sun slowly made their way through the cracks in the otherwise impenetrable curtains. Showering a not so happy specialist with it's, at this point in the morning, annoying warmth. He already had a bad night, he could have sworn he heard Stella sneak into his room and steal all of his condoms, but that was stupid so he ignored whatever thought process managed to bring that up. Groaning loudly said specialist tucked hit head further into the soft material of the pillow wrapped in his right arm. He was on vacation after all, so some well deserved sleep was in order as far as he was concerned.

But of course as luck would have it, the moment he managed to relax, letting sleep over take him, he heard his bedroom door slam open, followed by hurried footsteps, right before a high pitch squeal sounded, sending something, better yet someone jumped on him landing right on target.

He groaned once again all thoughts of sleep erased from his mind, he recognized the laughter coming from above him. Said girl was currently saddling him waiting for him to get up or at least react to her antics, but he was too tired to move. Plus she was light so he didn't mind the soft pressure, now if only she would shut-up.

"Wake up you bum!" She laughed

"I am awake." He retaliated

"Get dress and come down to breakfast. Everyone else is already there." she said before hoping off and running out the door.

Well there was really no point in trying to get any sleep anymore, so with a lazy heart he got up to shower.

* * *

Today was the day, time to go shopping for that perfect dress to wear to the annual something or another ball. No one really knew what to expect because bloom had kept it completely confidential. Still Musa didn't seem too fond of the idea of a ball. If it was anything like the ones back home they would consist of fake smiles, friendly handshakes, idol chit chat on the topic of who has more money, and a hand full of disgusting tasting urderbs that people would pretend to savor. I mean she would much rather hit up a club or something.

But then again this was earth so maybe things were different, plus when was the last time she wore a dress?

That was her last thought before the cab they were currently in came to an abrupt halt. She looked out the window only to be greeted by a variety of different shops all very appealing judging by the window displays.

Opening the door she hopped out onto the sidewalk followed by Layla, flora, Helia, Ophir and Riven. The rest of them where in a cab behind. The guys instantly grouped up while the girls gushed over all the amazing shops.

"Credit cards ready girls?" Stella squealed pulling her golden one out.

"yup!" they answered mimicking her

"Awesome split up and meet back here in two and a half hours for lunch, and updates ok." she beamed

Now as much as the Winx club loved each other they knew well that if they all went together to pick out dresses, or anything for that matter, earth world have it's deadliest global threat yet. So they spit up.

"Tecna I'm coming with you! We've barely hung out this year but Paris is going to fix that." Stella smiled hooking arms with her.

"I agree!" She answered and that was one team off, boyfriends trailing behind.

"Then who's my partner?" Bloom asked.

" I guess that would be me then." Layla smiled

" Cool."

" I guess that leaves me and you Flo." Musa smiled

"And I get to spend the day with a pacifist." Riven smirked

Helia sighed and flora just smiled gently.

"well then let's go!" Musa beamed walking up to the closest boutique, pushing the glass door open. Soon enough they were surround by racks of expensive looking clothing. Flora and Musa smiled widely at each other before running down the isles picking up random dresses three or four additions at a time piling them on to the ones they were already carrying before rushing towards the changing rooms.

The guys exchanging knowing looks before putting on their games faces and charging into battle.

They took their seats outside the dressing room and prepared themselves for the onslaught to come. Flora was the first to step out sporting a long, yellow strapless dress that barely clung to her, but that was just the design.

"what do you think?" She asked twirling around gracefully.

"you look beautiful." Helia commented

"Yea you might, but I think these people are trying to rip you off by selling you a bed sheet with a hole for you arms to go through.". Riven remarked.

Flora blushed red before walking over to the full length mirror, she did one quick scan before coming to the conclusion that he was right. The dress kind of reminded her of the story Bloom told her where she dressed up as a ghost for a weird holiday they had here on earth. It happens every year were kids go around collecting candy from strangers in outrageous costumes. To tell truth the whole thing sounded kind of shady to her but back on point. Bloom talked about how she threw a white sheet over her head. And now that she looked at it the dress was no different except for the fact that it indeed did have a hole large enough for her to squeeze her arms and head through and a sting to tie it securely above her chest. The rest just draped down, not flattering at all not to mention it was yellow..

She was interrupted, and her thoughts cut off when she heard Musa's voice.

"Riven I heard that! You better not be mean to Flo!". Musa's voice announce from behind her changing room door.

"I'm only trying to help, lover boy over here would say she looks good in a paper bag.". He defended.

"That's called being considerate." she snapped swinging open the door to her own dressing room.

She turned to Flora scanning her over quickly before looking back over at Riven who had his 'i told you so' smirk on. "doesn't change the fact that you're inconsiderate." she glared, but not really.

"so what do you think?" she asked twirling around sporting her own dress " and be honest. " She added

"I always am" He said

She sighed " only you Riven can make telling the truth a bad thing." she teased playfully

Forgetting about them for a moment she ran over to the full length mirror. It wasn't something she'd usually wear but it wasn't half bad. The neckline plunged a little lower than what she was used to, but the vibrant colors were surprisingly nice. She turned to see the back, what little back there was, really her bust was the only thing that was covered and almost most of her lower back.

" So what do you think?" She turned back to her audience.

"It's defiantly different." Helia tried.

" I don't like it." Riven stated

"Why not." she pouted crossing her arms across her chest, she didn't think it was that bad. No she didn't plan on buying it but still.

" Because _it _is barely anything." he said with a disapproving look.

She looked back at her reflection before coming to the conclusion that there in fact was too little to the dress. Not to mention that an appropriate bra would be out of the question with it on.

" Since when did you become such an expert on these things?" She smirked

" I've been around women long enough to be an expert on many things.". He smirked back, turning hers into a frown before she stomped back into the dressing room for round two, just as Flora came out with dress number two.

* * *

" Tecna that's amazing!" Stella beamed.

" you really think so? " she asked

" hell yea that's the prettiest burette I've ever seen!"

"well it is perfectly symmetrical and the color balance is perfect."

" plus it's totally hot." Stella added.

" And here I thought we were looking for dresses." Brandon mumbled over to Timmy.

" Since when do things ever go according to plan with these girls." Timmy sighed adjusting his glasses, they've been in the same spot for over forty minutes now, they hadn't ever seen a dress yet.

" well than ok I'll take it. " Tecna smiled walking up to the cashier.

"shouldn't we look for some dresses first?" Timmy asked

"ugh did you not look at the window display, the dresses are u.g.l.y". Stella said not bothering to keep her voice down.

Both boys turned to window display before giving Stella a strange look.

"babe there's no dresses in the window display." Brandon mused.

"How do you think I know they're ugly, they're obviously hiding."

Both guys sighed just as Tecna finished up at the cashier.

"Ok boys and Tecna follow me, we're off to get some spectacular dresses." She sang.

* * *

" Enough with the blue already bloom! Geez I didn't even know sixty different shades existed, or that you could name them all. Why don't you try something new like um red?"

" can't that's Musa's color." Bloom sighed

"ok then purple." Layla tried.

"Tecna's" She answered

" pink." Layla countered

"all flo's" Bloom responded

"ok this is stupid, no one owns a color." Layla snapped

" Umm yea we do, we can't just steal someone else's color."

"And why the hell not?" Layla asked

" It be mean to show up in the same color as one of the others. I mean what if you wear it better? She whispered the last part.

" I doubt anyone would care Bloom. I'm sure no one else even thinks of it like that."

" Then why does everyone always were ( their ) color?"

" I don't know maybe because they like it, but that's beyond the point. We're in Paris Bloom, do something new and don't worry about anybody else. Think about just you for now."

" I guess you're right, I do kind of like pink.". She smiled

"Alright then, pink it is!" Layla beamed

"Ophir what you do think of red?" She asked.

"I like it.". He smiled

"Well we got the colors now let's find those perfect dresses!"

* * *

(back at food court)

"So did you girls find anything." Skye asked.

"Actually..." they all looked around the table. "... we all already picked out our dresses."

"What?" Timmy asked.

"How? I mean i didn't see either of you girls buy anything." Ophir added

"You call yourselves heroes yet you didn't notice the... well long bathroom breaks, mysterious disappearances and a few other distractions." Layla asked.

"Well I apologize for not being a stalker." Riven mumbled

" Back to the point, I mean why?" Helia asked

"So it can be a surprise!" Flora smiled

"That irrational." Timmy stated

"We don't have to be rational not while in Paris at least." Stella added

" But then again when are you ever." Riven countered stealing a spoonful of Musa's berry flavored ice cream."

"Don't start you two." Musa warned

"You're right we have better things to do, so girls grab your man and off to phase two." Stella smirked rising from her seat.

"What do you mean phase two?" Skye asked looking around the table to see if any of the other guys had a clue. They didn't.

"well yea we got our outfits, but we still need to find something for you." Flora said.

" I object, if we don't get to see your dresses then what right do you have to see our get ups?" Riven asked.

" Because if we leave you guys to pick out your own outfits, you'll pick the first thing in sight and we need our partners to look good." Stella glared.

"So if we don't have acceptable clothes you wouldn't give us the time of day? That sounds a bit conceded even for you, don't cha think?." He challenged

"That's not even what I said dumbass, clean out your ears."

"Alright you two, point is you guys need at least one set of nice clothes, so any real objections to us helping." Bloom asked

"Not at all." Riven smirked

"Good then let's go." Brandon piped up before another argument started.

* * *

"Ugh, aww man." Musa sighed flopping down on the freshly washed sheets of her temporary vacation bed. The sheets were still warm from the dryers and smelled of subtle lavender. She let herself relax completely laying on her stomach clutching the sheets tightly.

She for one was exhausted, after their day of shopping, the guys took them out to dinner, and that was when Bloom suggested a movie.

The movie theaters on earth were a lot less extravagant then the ones in magix. It was really no different than watching TV, just on a bigger screen. Still it was fun, but she still didn't see what the big deal was with vampires. I mean its not like they were rare, they had a whole realm all to themselves. Though a few would visit earth occasionally and cause some havoc, so there were special laws in place now. The story line to the movie was amazing she had to admit, she just wasn't really feeling the main actress.

Still the evening was magical, guess these earthlings have a good enough understanding of magic or at least magic in it's purest form. She sighed deeply feeling sleepy all over again, she just showered so she was more than ready for bed.

She felt the bed shift a little just as she was starting to doze off, but couldn't help the smirk that grazed her lips. She felt a warm hand trail up her back slowly, stopping at the nape of her neck, where it gently swept her long hair to the side.

She felt a pair of warm lips softly kiss the base of her neck and she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down her body. She could tell he felt it too. His kisses traced down to her shoulder where he gently pulled down the strap of her tank top filling up the space with butterfly kisses.

"Riven, sleepy." She tried, but her heart wasn't in it.

Turning onto her back so she laid under him allowing her to stare up at a pair of beautiful violet eyes. Until he came along she never seen a shade quite like it. It easily became her new favorite color, but nothing could ever really match it.

The look they held right now it was a mixture between seriousness and doubtfulness." Which was unusual for him.

"What's wrong?" She asked reaching up to gently play with a piece of his magenta colored hair. He just recently came from the shower so his hair was without gel leaving it to fall loosely framing his face, a few more centimeters and it would gaze his shoulders.

She resisted the urge to kiss him, because something was obviously troubling him. Still she couldn't help but imagine herself running her fingers through his unkept lock as he did who knows what to her.

He sighed breaking her out of her thoughts, before gently kissing her forehead. "Its just, why me muse?" He asked burying her head into the side of her neck breathing in her scent.

She sighed, relieved that it wasn't anything bad. "I already told you why Riven." She answered, gently massaging his scalp.

It was true she had told him plenty of times before, but she couldn't help but try and hold back tears this time. This was a side of Riven only she got to see, her and nobody else. The insecure side of him the part he covered with his bad ass routine, sure he was a bad ass at heart, but he had his moments too. Like now for instance. He wanted to know why she wanted him, why she chose him over all the others her father tried to court her with. What made him so special, or even worthy of her. Why out of all the wonderful men out there she chose to put up with him instead.

" Because I love you.". She answered just like every other time he asked, and just like every other time she meant it.

There was a moment of silence before he lifted himself up slowly, and when their gaze met there was a whole different look in his eyes. One that made her breath hitch.

In an instant he was on her. His mouth planting a bruising kiss on her that she couldn't help but immediately respond to. Her hand buried itself in his hair as her mouth slowly opened allowing him access to something much more intimate. Her breath was coming in hard, but she didn't notice she was too focused on what he was doing to her. His tongue expertly explored every last nook and cranny of her mouth, not leaving any section unclaimed. She couldn't help the moan that broke passes her lips. It was incredible what he could do to her with a single kiss.

Her head was clouded , her thoughts jumbled, the only thing that registered was that he wasn't close enough yet. Taking initiative she grabbed onto his hands guiding then underneath her thin shirt, as soon as his fingertips came beneath the soft fabric, he got the idea. In a second the flimsy material was being ripped from her body, being replaced by a series of open mouth kisses.

She gasped his name as he nibble on the area right below her left ear, sending shivers down her body. Before she knew it her hands were working on pulling his shirt off. He helped by pulling the fabric off quickly. Her small hands were instantly roaming every last inch of his upper body, placing random kisses here and there. Before meeting his mouth again.

She felt him grab hold of her from underneath her thighs and before she knew it she was being lifted from the bed. He was now standing with her legs wrapped securely around his waist.

She immediately when to that special spot right where his left shoulder met his slender neck sucking on the spot just the way he liked it. She heard him let out a strangled groan, just as his unoccupied hand was traveling up her back. She felt it come to a stop right at the hook of her bra. He pulled on it lightly teasing her waiting for her to get impatient before he pulled it off, but before he did that she opened her eyes.

That's when she saw it, out of her peripheral view, a figure, tall, thin, dead. Her heart stopped, her breath logged in her throat, her body froze. She wasn't hallucination she saw it. She was staring directly at it.

That, it, she was hidden but Musa could clearly see her. In the bathroom, the ends oh her long, pitch black hair barely dusted the floor. A pale white hand gripping the door frame, knuckles looked bloody. Her face was down cast, ironic white dingy dress clung to the skeleton like figure. The rest of her was hidden securely behind the door.

Once the initial shock wore off, her body's response kicked in. She screamed loud clear and right in Riven's ear.

Riven instantly dropped her and turned in time to see a glimpse of a shadow scrape the bathroom wall. His feet moved on pure instant, but not away from it. No Riven sprung toward it, he'd be damned if he turned into prey. No he was the hunter.

He was across the room in a matter of seconds. Without hesitation he flung the bathroom door completely open rushing in, too high on adrenaline to be the least bit scared.

He did a quick scan and when he didn't see anything he pulled the shower curtain back. Nothing. Behind the door, nope, zip, nada.

After a thorough enough investigation he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Walking back toward Musa he found her where he left her, on the ground where he accidently dropped her. Well that was a definately mood ruiner.

She looked paler than usual, fear still lingered on her face and her fist were white from gripping onto the bottom of her shorts too tightly. Her gazed hadn't moved it was still focused on the bathroom even though he had closed the door.

He cautiously knelt down before her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped back in his direction her eyes immediately sticking to his. He could see the fear in them and for a second he wanted nothing more than to hold her, but of course he didn't. That just wasn't his style.

He couldn't hold her every time she got scared. You might call him heartless but he was doing the girl a favor, and in reality she truely thanked him for it. He spoke softly though

"Muse you ok, what'd you see?"

She looked at him for a good two second before standing and bolting out of the room, down the hall. She could hear his footstep and voice calling after her but she needed to get the hell out of the room.

She was halfway down the hall when she felt a hard tough on her left arms which ended up turning her and she came face to face with a very appealing muscular chest, but in her state she failed to notice it.

She did however feel the soft material of her favorite shirt get pulled down over her head. That's when reality finally hit. Did she really just leave her room in one of her bra's, and not just any bra. One of her for Riven style bra's. What If someone had seen her?

She felt the heat rush to her face out of embarrassment. She mumbled a quick thanks before turning to continue down the hall, but Riven would have none of that.

His grip went from her arm to her wrist, and before she knew it she was being dragged back to that room. She was about to protest but his grip on her let her know she wasn't getting her way. Still fear had a way of speaking.

" I don't want to go back!" she protested

He didn't say anything, so she willed her feet to stop moving altogether she was almost dragged forward from the speed he was going but she managed to remain standing.

"You didn't see it!" she protested. " It, she was awful!". She finished fighting his grip.

" What do you want to do then Musa? I mean where do you think you're going? It's almost two in the morning." he challenged.

"I don't know Sleep on the carpet or something, but I'm not going back in there.". She snapped

" Like hell you are." he finished and before she knew It she was being thrown over his right shoulder.

"Answer me this Musa, do I or do I not have a license to kill?"

" What does this have to do with..."

"Just answer me." he snapped bouncing her on his shoulder getting a better grip on her.

"Yea." she said struggling to get out of his grip

"Then don't you think if ghosts excited I'd had a few trying to bite me in the ass?". He asked

" I know what I saw Riven." she snapped

" I don't doubt you for a second Muse. I'm just saying there has to be a more reasonable answer. If anything it could be a mean trick one of the girls is playing, or maybe that Toya chick. And if it does happen to be for real the best bet is that it's a seriously messed up human being, therefore nothing we can't handle.". He said finally arriving back to their room.

"then how did it get away so fast?" she asked

"I don't know, but look I check everywhere whatever you saw isn't around anymore so well deal with it in the morning.". He said dropping her onto the soft mattress. She instantly flew under the covers covering herself from head to toes, waiting for him to turn off the lights.

When she felt him slide under the covers she immediately clung to him, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her pulling down the covers so she could breath.

" Go to sleep Musa I'll take care of you." he whispered.

" You better." She yawned

Minutes later she was fast asleep and the house grew quiet, even their breathing was almost nonexistent.

Riven however layer wide awake, him mind just wouldn't let him go to sleep. Even if he didn't quite see what Musa saw he definately felt it. Something's going on here, the place just wasn't quite right. He wondered if anyone else felt it, or was it just them?

No he was sure at least the guys felt something, even if their abilities weren't to the extent of the girls, they were trained to pick on any sighs of intrusion. And he didn't miss the sudden tension that would fall on the guys, or the quick look over the shoulder, before quickly dismissing the whole thing or the wary looks that passed their features every now and then.

Oh well nothing he could do about it now, he'd might as well wait till morning to try and figure things out. Plus tomorrow was this crazy ball of theirs. So he should at least try and stay up for that, as boring as he knew it be.

Plus who knows maybe he could find out a little more about this place. God knows these people like to talk, just give them a nibble and they'd pull the whole sucker in. Not to mention they like to stick their nose in other people's business so he's pretty sure if he just mentioned the house, everyone would have some story or another to tell.

So with that thought in mind he closed his body and willed his body to shut down. Warrior 101 be able to sleep in any situation.

* * *

Well there you go, i hope you liked it. Review if you feel it worthy! Bye.


	7. He has a Daughter!

Disclaimer: Under penalty of the law, my parents own me, so no ownerships here.

Glad to be back yada yada yada.

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

* * *

"Stop fuckin moving so much. Damn it Musa!" An exasperated Riven whispered harshly.

"Hey!" She squealed when a strong pair of arms embraced her, halting her frantic movements altogether.

"Chill out already." He sighed burying his head into the back of her neck holding her firmly.

Musa scanned the dark room repeatedly, wide eyed, gasping at every unfamiliar shadow. It was well past three a.m now and she couldn't stop fidgeting. Her heart rate was well past what it should be, but she wouldn't close her eyes. No, not yet.

She knew she was irritating Riven to the point of no return, but she couldn't help it. He was the one who made her sleep in here with the queen of the dead in the first place.

Hearing a slight rustle to her left she gasped loudly turning her head in the general direction of the noice trying to get out of Riven's grip in order to get a better look. Riven wasn't budging though if anything he held on tighter. She tried to prive herself out of his embrace but was failing miserably.

She heard a deep growl from her partner before being roughly pinned to the bed. She gasped stopping altogether.

She looked up surprised at his sudden movement. Arms on either side of her head. Knees on either sides of her thighs, she was trapped. She couldn't read his expression the room was too dark, but she didn't need to wait long to know what he was thinking.

" If you're not going to sleep, I'll give you a reason not to."

If possible her breathing grew even more speratic, as a completely different feeling filled her senses. She didn't say a word as his hand dipped under the thin material of her night shirt.

Riven never needed an invitation, much less when it came to her, so there was no need to even try and stop him. Instead she relaxed and allowed him to start things off.

Her mind completely wiped of any pressing fears for now.

Later that morning when he rolled off of her spent and completely satisfied he took a moment to thank his lucky stars before drifting off into a restful slumber. He made a mental note to ask Toya a few question regarding the estate later. As of now though he reached over pulling his girlfriend over to him, resting her comfortably in his arms.

* * *

"YOU SAW WHAT?" The other five girls squealed in unison.

Musa flinched at their combined voices hitting such a high note. She had just finished explaining the ghostly encounter she had the previous night.

" I'm for real! I freaking ran out in my bra." Musa sighed, resting her head on her arms.

"What were you doing in your bra?" Stella taunted nudging her in the side.

"Shut up!" Musa blushed

"Uh huh that's what I thought. Either way the whole ghost thing makes sense. Um hum totally. I have been getting some pretty weird vibes." Stella added looking thoughtful for a minute.

"You sure? I've felt perfectly fine here." Bloom commented

"Positive," Musa added "no doubt whatsoever."

" Well what did Riven do?" Tecna asked leaning over the table.

" Bastard made me sleep in there." She grumbled. Not that she was really complaining. After all he very generously made up for it.

"Well ain't much we can do besides keep our eyes open, and maybe take a quick look at things." Layla shrugged

" A g-ghost?" Flora repeated looking on the verge of tears.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Tecna asked.

" It was pretty damn scary." Musa defended.

"I-I-it's not that. It's just poor thing." Flora whimpered

"Huh?" The other girls were thrown for a loop.

"We should be helping it. I mean aren't ghost just trapped spirits?"

"I don't really give a damn what they are. All I know is that I want it out, kicked to the curb. Adios." Musa huffed.

"Well nothing to fret about now. Casper, it is Casper right?" Stella turned to bloom.

"Yea." She answered

Right so Casper here the maybe not so friendly ghost is going to have to keep scaring the dust bunnies for now, because fortunately for us we have a very important ball to attend tonight."

"That's hours away Stell." Tecna commented.

"Yea Tec, but that doesn't mean we can't go shoe shopping or just plain old shopping you know." Stella reasoned.

"Forget that I want to find a pool, or an amusement park, a gym at least." Layla sighed.

"Well I was kinda hoping to spend the day with Helia." Flora smiled.

"Me and Timmy kinda wanted to check some places out too." Tecna piped up.

"Sure you guys can do that, no prob." Musa smiled kinda liking the idea of spending the day with Riven.

" I thought we were here to vacation together?" Bloom asked

"Me and you could still go shoe shopping." Stella piped up "Heck we'll even drag our guys along."

"Count me in too, well for the ride, there's a really cool arcade near there. Let me just go get nabu up." Layla said and with that she trotted out the room.

"Well I need to accessorize and get dressed." Stella stated before leaving herself.

" But you're already dressed Stell."

" Oh Bloom there's a difference between being dressed and being dressed." Stella sighed.

" Oh yes our mistake." Musa smirked.

* * *

" Riven! Excuse me, Riven! Could I please speak with you for a minute." Flora called down the furthest hallway. She wasn't quite sure where his room was, but she knew the general direction.

"Ugh. What hell do you want?" She heard someone call from the room to her left.

"Oh there you are. May I come in?"

" Well since you're probably going to anyways you might as well." He said

" Thank you." She said stepping in. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fine." He mumbled into his pillow. As long as he was concerned, it was far to early to get up.

" Well someone sounds grumpy?" She said casually

"Yah shocker there." He mumbled

" Oh well if you're not sleeping well, I'd be happy to help. I could always brew you an herbal cup of tea. Guaranteed to put you to sleep." She offered

" Naw, but thanks Flo. Umm you needed something?" He asked finally deciding to get out of bed.

" Oh yes! Helia was looking for you. I think he wants to ask you something important, but he's busy on one of his painting right now. Apparently be got hit with a sudden burst of inspiration. Anyways, Musa and I need to pick up our dresses from town later so we'll be gone for a while. Helia figured you might want to come along so that he could talk to you there.

I just wanted to make sure to deliver the message from Helia personally, he seemed kind of anxious. You know, and Musa will be over in a couple of minutes. She just wanted to call her dad in the main hall first."

" Sounds good." He yawned

"Alright well I'll let you get ready." Flora smiled making her leave.

" Hold up a sec."

"Yes?" She asked

"You seen that Toya chick around lately?"

" Um yea she told us to be down in an hour for breakfast. Aah may I ask why? It wouldn't have anything to do with the whole ghost incident last night."

"How'd you know about that?" He asked.

" Musa told us."

"Figures. Yea maybe a little, don't worry bout it though."

"Alright well I'll see ya downstairs then." Flora smiled walking out the room.

" Yea thanks for the update."

" No problem whatsoever." She smiled skipping down the hall

" How the hell is she so cheery all the time?" He shook his head.

" Who?" Musa entered

" Who else but the only one of us that promotes worlds peace?"

" There's nothing wrong with world peace." She said tidying up the room a little.

" Except for the fact that I'd be out of a job." He smiled admiring her backside for a minute.

"Right." Musa laughed. " Now hurry up and shower we leave in an hour."

" Maybe you could help me out?" He asked walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her slim waist. "Make it go a little faster." He smirked kissing her pulse.

" Down boy." She laughed pushing him away.

" Fine." He sighed grabbing a towel and a change of clothes.

" Hurry up!" She called.

" Damn it women, I'm going, I'm going." He yelled back.

* * *

The taxi ride was long and peaceful with the open scenery. Helia and flora couldn't help reaching out the windows to let their fingertips gaze the leaves cascading off the long outstretched branches. It was hysterical watching Riven try to communicate with the cab driver, it was obvious his French needed help.

They made it in a good amount of time, as soon as they stepped off the group split up. Musa and flora walked off in an opposite direction after assuring the others they would meet up in a cafe a few blocks over in exactly two hours.

Riven and Helia nodded before walking off in there own direction. " So what is it you want exactly?" Riven asked getting straight to the point.

" Its about flora."

" Look man if your coming to me for relationship advice then don't expect much, I ain't exactly prince charming now."

"If I wanted prince charming I would have gone to Skye." Helia was quick to retaliate.

" True that, ok speak and be heard." He smirked.

" Well I know for a fact that you and Musa are ya know..."

" What?" Riven asked opening the door to a convenient store.

" active...sexually" He elaborated

" So that's what this is about, little helia finally becoming a man?" Riven taunted.

Choosing to ignore him Helia continued. " Well you know Flora she's kind, gentle, reserved...she's special. It takes a lot for her to really get comfortable around someone.

" So she wants to wait." He shrugged "I still don't see how I can help on the subject."

" Talk to bloom about that she took a vow of celibacy, she won't stop fuckin preaching to me about it either. Thinks I should follow her and skyes example." He sighed running a hand through his magenta locks

" Well actually, see me and flora talked and I think we're ready." Helia stunned him.

Riven stared at him for a few seconds deciding he was serious before ditching out some advice. " Well sorry to tell you this but sex isn't exactly something you plan."

" The time and placement isn't what concerns me. I mean what if she regrets it? This is obviously her first time, and if things don't work out knowing I took that from her it's just..."

" I get it but she has to give it up at one point or another, and if you like her like you say you do then don't let something that you're not even sure about hold you back."

" Did Musa loose it to you?" Helia asked stopping in the middle of the isle.

"Yea." Riven nodded thinking back for a second.

" but you didn't." Helia finished

" Now why would you assume that." Riven smirked evilly.

Helia gave him a stern look.

" You right though." Riven accepted " I went active a few years before that, freshman year at alphea, like six years ago."

" So when did it happen? When did she finally let you?" He asked

" About a year and a half ago. Her final year at Alfea when things finally went steady."

" Wait weren't you dating her through most of high school, if she wasn't giving you any till now how were you already active."

" We broke up a lot in between." He shrugged.

Helia nodded remembering back. "Just don't rush it" Riven brought him out of his thoughts. " You'll end up feeling relieved after rather than pleased." He said seriously.

" Do you regret your first time?" He asked.

" First time's always the most stressful, but no I don't regretted it just don't fond over it either. I've seen, been through so much since then that it's really the most insignificant to me. Kinda a complete opposite to what many say your first time should mean to you."

Helia sighed before grabbing a drink out of one of the large refrigerators. That made sense in a way, but he knew that what him and flora did wasn't just going to be pushed aside as a past memory like any other experience, it was going to mean something.

" So for the past six years did you ever consider any of it as more than just sex." He asked slightly fearful of his answer.

" I don't think so, i mean it was pleasurable and fun, but there was never that spark. There was never that ' holy shit' moment that whole foreign concept of 'making love'. That is until I took musa, I might be bias because I love her, but I thinks she's the best I've ever had." He smiled lightly in though.

Helia smiled too knowing he meant that in more ways than one.

He was about to ask his final question, he left it last for a reason, when he felt something hit his chest. Out of reflex he caught it.

" I got some things to take care of. Whatever you decide just don't forget to wrap up, ok?" Riven called before walking out the door.

Helia looked down Into his right hand and couldn't stop the amused smirk that spread across his face. He shook his head whipping out his phone he sent a quick text.

' How did you know? '

' Some things are just universal. '

Laughing lightly to himself he went over to the check out counter smiling at the cashier. He handed her his drink along with a box labeled completely in French, but he trusted his friend in this area more than himself so he paid for the drink, box of condoms and left the store.

* * *

The music was graceful, the decorations elegant, but best of all the happy vibe you got from it all gave you a complete sense of contentment.

When they arrived giving nothing but their names, they were let in without further questions. People were seen swaying back and forth along with the music all elegantly dressed. They fit right in. The guys wore freshly pressed tuxes, while the girls stole the show in their recently purchased dresses.

They each retreated to their own corner of the dance floor relishing in the excitement Paris brought to most foreigners.

"Your dress looks really pretty on you." Skye commented twirling a beautifully dressed bloom. She wore a sparkly pink dress that lightly grazed her knees. It was tight on top, but fanned out at the bottom. Her hair was done up elegantly, with light make-up decorating her face.

" Thank you " She blushed.

" You ever been here before?" He asked

" Paris?"

" Yea."

" When I was younger my parents brought me but I was two or three at the time, so I don't really remember. Shame really, everything here is so beautiful and romantic, ya know."

" So out of the entire galaxy you chose to come here." He smirked.

" Well yea, I mean why not. Take a look around it's perfect." She smiled widely.

"Yea perfect" Skye smiled leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

" Can you believe how amazing our house is? The gardens out back are beautiful I can't wait to get a chance to tend to them." Flora smiled.

" That'll certainly be a treat, mind if I help you?" Helia asked.

" Really? Of course you can!" She beamed twirling in her aqua blue dress.

" Its a date then." He said holding her tightly against him swaying slowly to the music.

" I have a feeling this is going to be our greatest adventure yet Helia." She smiled up at him.

" You have no idea my love."

* * *

" I should so get head for this." Riven groaned taking a seat at the bar. He hadn't seen Musa all day at least not since they got back from picking up her dress. She wasn't in her room, nor in the cab. Then where the hell was she?

He wasn't even for the whole ball idea if it wasn't because Musa had insisted, he wouldn't even be here. Loosening his tie intent on ordering a drink he decided to wait around a little longer, before getting the hell out of there.

Thinking back on last night he should probably try to round up a bit of information about the place they were staying at. Calling over the bar tender he settled on a question.

" You speak English?"

She nodded.

" Mansion about an hour and a half from here, the Winchester estate, what chu know about it."

" Nothing much, except that some really nasty shit went down there a few weeks ago." She took a look around before leaning against the counter, lowering her voice. "They say suicide, but ask anyone and they'll tell you that what happened there was murder. Story goes back hell of a long time. No one really paid attention to it till a couple months ago though."

" What happened?" Riven asked

" Boooooooy let me tell you!" She raised a hand for added effect, enphasing her words with a quick ghetto accent. Riven shook his head lightly knowing this was going to be a long and no doubt theatrical performance.

"Well like any good horror story, cause that's what it was, a horror story, it started off as a dark stormy night. They say old man janeks was already on his second six packs when he heard creaking coming from upstairs. Thinking it was the wind he continued to indulge oblivious to everything going on around him. No one really knows what happened but people swear they heard his screams blasting through the night screaming at whatever or who ever it was to go back to where they belonged. Then everything went quiet.

" The house stands on a lonely hill, there's no houses around for miles, plus it was raining how could people possibly here him?" Riven asked

" Nah uh, don't interrupt, rude." She popped her gum. " But you right, you right." She waved her hand. "Though you be surprised how far a desperate scream can travel." She glared slightly.

" Either way the next morning the house keeper walks into one hell of a mess, and not the usual kind either. Nuh uh this was the bloody, sickening kind that you only see when a wood chipper gets done with someone. The walls were painted in blood, the carpet stained so deep it went through the foundation of the house. Like damn.

They say there was no sign of forced entry either. Every exit and entrance was in perfect condition, all doors and windows locked, no strange footprints outside, his truck untouched. It was as if nothing even happened."

" Then why would people suspect it as murder?" He asked.

" First off I don't care how big of a psychopath you is, no one can inflict that much self damage. Secondly we all know it was his daughter, who gun dun it, well more or less."

" What you mean?" Riven leaned forward.

"Excuse me mama may I have a drink." An older gentleman came up to her halting her story. She looked at him like he was stupid for a second before responding.

" Cant you see I'm in the middle of a conversation?" She pursed her lips giving him a slight head roll waving her manicured hand in Rivens direction. " Don't interrupt Rude!" She pointed an accusing finger at him before pulling her long hair over her shoulder lean back against the counter continuing her story.

" Anyways boo, back to old man janeks. Let's say like thirty, thirty-five years ago Janeks had a wife who recently died but left him with a newborn daughter. Fifteen years later said daughter goes and gets herself knocked up. Real talk, like tsk tsk, no no. Ain't no one know who the father was either. Well Janeks goes crazy on her ass, and like locks her up in the attic where she later commits suicide. I aint know why, but I mean something ain't right with em, it just ain't right." She waved her long nails again.

"Apparently he was an over abusive father, or sumthing, I on't know, but I ain'ts doubt it for a second either. So yea they say his daughter's ghost was the one to take him out. And take him out she did, boy she cuuuuuuuut him, oh yes she did. Why do you ask boo?" Now that the gossiping part was over she turned curious.

" Just curious." He shrugged

" Alright, well you want anything else? I know what I want." She smiled seductively.

" How bout another drink, and don't worry I tip well." He smirked back.

" Make that two.". He heard an angry voice announce behind him.

" What happened to you?" Riven asked.

" Laugh and I'll cut you." Musa glared, downing her drink.

Musa was furious; she was beyond angry. Her dress was ruined, her hair a mess, and her heels were no doubt completely worn out. She'd finally picked out a long dark purple dress that was similar to the dress Stella wore for her ball. Only difference was the back of hers covered everything up to beneath her arms and the bottom was slightly ruffled.

She'd decided to take a quick walk around the estate while the cab arrived to clear her head. Her walk was going along fine until she got the strange feeling she was bring watched and started to panic( considering what happened last night). Thanks to all that and what she was sure was an over active imagination she ended up getting lost.

She finally found her way out but not before she ended up tripping, tumbling, and of course rolling through a series of unfriendly bushes.

Sighing she turned to him. He was looking at her and she was sure she looked a hot mess, her hair was wet sticking to the sides of her face, her dress ruined because of her fall, it came to her thigh now because of the tear.

" Riv?" She asked

" follow me." He said

He took her by the hand leading her out of the ball room of the hotel.

" where are we...

Stopping he pulled open the first door in sight which happened to be a janitorial space. He didn't waste time quickly pulling her against him. She gasped at his possessive hold looking up into his eyes and what she saw sent shivers up her spine.

He looked like he wanted her, but he didn't make a move to make it happen.

" You do not know how incredibly turned on I am by you right now." He whispered into her ear.

" You are so messed up." She laughed softly.

" What the hell happened?" He asked

"I fell." she said honestly.

" Figures." He chuckled into the side of her neck.

" Mind telling me what we're doing in a janitorial closet?" She smirked

" What ever you want me to do?" He smirked back.

" Tempting, really, but we are not about to completely violate this closet." She pushed him away.

" I doubt it'll mind." He frowned

"No." She said

"Fine but let's see who saves you from Janek's crazy daughter tonight." He said nonchallantly.

" Who's janeks daughter, the bartender you were shamelessly flirting with out there?" She crossed her arms accusingly.

" I was merely occupying my time until your arrival." He said innocently.

" Making it sound professional doesn't change the meaning." She glared.

" Anyways, she's not janeks daughter, but she did tell me about her."

" Who is...?"

" Well she introduced herself last night did she not?"

" Who...wait, you mean the girl I saw?" Her jaw dropped.

" At least that what I heard."

" When? From who?" She asked quickly looking over her shoulder recalling the memory of last night.

" From the bar tender when I was 'flirting' as you put it." He glared opening the door to the closet. Musa quickly slammed it back shut.

" I thought you didn't want too." He smirked

" Tell me everything you know." She said

" And what do I get out of it." He asked running his hand down her arm.

" Riven." She scolded

" I'm bored, so I don't really feel like telling you." He sighed

Musa stared at him hard for a minute. " You're really not gonna tell me what you found out, are you." She deadpanned

" Nope." He smirked

" Fine." She answered opening the door and walking out. She was halfway down the hall when she turned finding him a few feet away smirking satisfactory. He thought he won, no doubt. She smirked to herself before speaking. " Oh and just so you know riven, no sex for a month...actually make that till marriage" She said continuing on her way.

" What? You're fucking kidding right? Right? Musa! Come on Muse I was only kidding. Ok look there was this guy named Janeks who stayed at the mansion he had a wife who..." He ran after her.

* * *

Well I see this dragged on forever. See I got my Internet cut off for a couple months now, and I usually know when to stop and post, but since I can't post I just kept adding on and on and on. You get the point. Mistakes, yea I know L

Well that's it for now, thank you very mucho!

Review, I guess.


	8. Could be life changing

Guess who? Well you probably don't have to

Disclaimer: Really, wish I could come up with some witty thing to say when disclaiming this, but I can't so here goes the typical "I don't own winx club' phrase. Happy? Yea me either.

* * *

Previously on What a Trip

Musa stared at him hard for a minute. "You're really not goanna tell me what you found out, are you?" She deadpanned

"Nope." He smirked

"Fine." She answered opening the door and walking out. She was halfway down the hall when she turned finding him a few feet away smirking satisfactory. He thought he won, no doubt. She smirked to herself before speaking. "Oh and just so you know Riven, no sex for a month...actually make that till marriage" She said continuing on her way.

"What? You're fucking kidding, right? Right? Musa! Come on Muse I was only kidding. Ok look there was this guy named Janeks who stayed at the mansion he had a wife who..." He ran after her.

* * *

Riven was not in a good mood, and that alone was an understatement. He was never much of a pouter either, but the way his lower lip currently stuck out in a child like manner was enough to lead you to believe otherwise. Musa almost felt sorry for him. I mean if he could possibly glare at that wall any harder it was sure to crack under all that pressure. Still a threat was a threat and she was in no way about to give up on hers.

"You hate me." He accused looking angrier than ever.

"Maybe." She answered in a light tone folding the content of the freshly washed laundry basket she sat beside.

"I already told you what you wanted to know." He reasoned from his spot on the bed.

"I know." She responded folding his favorite pair of jeans.

"So why are you still pissed off." He asked wanting to throw that laundry basket as far away from her as possible. Then maybe she would pay attention to him.

"I'm not. " She assured running her hand through those navy colored locks of hers.

"Then why are you acting like this?" He asked finally getting fed up. He slid the basket of clothes away from her taking a seat on the carpet where it once was."

"Riven!" She scolded with what was supposed to be an angry look on her face. "You're impossible really." She huffed halfway to a standing position.

"Nuh-uh" He said grabbing her hand bringing her back down to his level. "You're pissed and I want to know why." He glared.

"I could care less what you want." She spat attempting to pull her arm back

"Damn Muse just tell me what I did already. You've been bitching at me ever since we got back from that party and that was eighteen hours ago." He said roughly letting go of her.

"I have every right to be." She mumbled

"Care to clarify." He asked crossing his arms across his broad chest.

"Nothing, forget about it." She sighed. "I'm just being stupid is all." She offered him a small smile. Which also happened to be the fakest thing he'd ever seen

"Mus-" He was cut off.

"Really it's nothing." She smiled leaning forward she kissed him softly before standing back up, intend on retrieving that laundry basket.

"Look I might not be the most sensitive guy out there, but I'm not an idiot Musa. I can tell when you're lying through your teeth, so go ahead and say what you have to say. If you're worried about hurting my feeling, spare me, cause it's not fuckin likely." He snapped walking up behind her. Agitated he threw the basket she had in her hands back towards the bed, and in the progress spilling its content.

"God Riv just let it go." She turned pushing his chest lightly she looked anxious all of a sudden. Like she needed him to get the hell away from her _now_!

"Ok, babe seriously what up?" He asked in a much calmer voice. Trying to get her to look him in the eyes.

"Nuthin." She sighed trying to side step him.

Now he knew something was seriously up. He could handler her bubbly ness, her fits of rage, her sometimes-obsessive behavior, her constant need to play music far louder then what was necessary, but he could not and would not handle her silence.

"Just tell me what's bothering you …please" She didn't refuse when he wrapped his hands around her waist, easily lifting the light fairy, he placed her on top of the dresser, letting her feet dangle nervously. She was almost his height now, but even so, she still wouldn't look at him.

"Musa." He said gently using his thumb and forefinger to lift her beautiful face up to him. "You know I love you right?" He asked

Her eyes went wide for a second before nodding rapidly. "I know" She responded, taking a hold of his right hand holding it tightly against her chest.

"So tell me what I did this time around." He pressed

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Then?" He asked glad that she was at least speaking again.

"You won't get mad?" She asked sporting an adorably innocent look across her face.

"Wait wait, hold up a sec. You're the one who did something?" He asked confused

"You can't freak out ok! I can't…I…look I get if you…ugh never mind!" She yelled.

"Chill, just tell me what happened?" He asked pushing her bangs out of her face. "What'd you do?

"Wedid something, not just me, but it was mostly your fault." She rambled

"Well then tell me what I can do to make it go away. I hate seeing you all mopey and shit." He sighed pressing his forehead against hers

Taking a deep breath Musa figured it was now or never. "Well you can start by getting me a pregnancy test." She whispered.

_Silence_

She was expecting it really she was, the way his eyes widened, the way his mouth opened but no sound came out, more than anything she was expecting the complete look of dread that came over him. What Musa wasn't expecting was the way all that didn't seem to matter because the next instant his lips were pressed firmly against hers. She was surprised, but not stupid she kissed him back as if her life depended on it.

It was deep, smooth but most of all passionate. They new each other well enough to know that this was the best way to get their feeling across. Words were never enough when it came to them. She really didn't want it to end, reality didn't seem like a good place to be right now, but unfortunately, it had to.

"Fuck "He whispered a second after pulling back.

"F-u-c-k, exactly what got us into this." She sighed. "So?" She asked

"Fine." He seemed to snap out of his trance sooner than she thought. "It's…I'm fine."

"You seem strangely ok with this." She mused.

"Well what were you expecting?" He raised an eyebrow

"Well I just thought…it's just, never mind." She blushed, god she was stupid to think he would do that to her. Hadn't he proven himself to her more than enough time already?

"You thought I'd punk out." He accused, and she winced at the look of hurt that grazed his features.

"No! Yea well but not like that…I mean we're not even sure yet, but you know that doesn't mean I'm not…..what I'm trying to say is…"

"I'm not goanna be a deadbeat Muse. The second we started that phase in our relationship I was mentally prepared for this."

"So you're ok with this?" She asked

"Not exactly craving for it, but we're here so we might as well try and sort all this out."

"What do you mean _sort_ all this out?" She crossed her arms giving him a serious stare. "Just know that if this isn't a false alarm and I **am** you know, this kids isn't going anywhere we'll leave that up to either you or me. It's not going down like that ok, because a life's a life, physical yet or not it doesn't matter. If I'm old enough to take part in these types of things, then I'm old enough to step up to the plate when the situation calls for it." The look on his face was priceless, but not in a bad way. She could tell by the way the corner of his mouth tugged up slightly into a somewhat adorable half smile that he stood on the same page as her.

"Why so surprised? I don't know who you're used to dating Riven, but know that I'm not that girl." She reminded him

"If you where we wouldn't be having this conversation." And strangely enough, that was as good as the best of complements coming from him.

"Ok well come on." He breathed sliding her off the dresser

"NOW?" She gasped.

"Right now." He nodded already on the phone with their driver.

* * *

"No no no no no! It's embarrassing!" She whined clutching onto her seatbelt.

"Musa get out the damn car!"

"No, you go I'll wait here." She said slamming the car door shut.

"Musa!" He shouted

"Look man you seriously need to start pulling your own weight! I already have to pee on the damn thing; the least you can do is go buy it!" She reasoned through the open window.

"Fine, just don't bitch at me when I end up getting the wrong one." He huffed

"Watch your mouth! Hey Mr. Driver sir, can you please tell him to stop wasting you time and get his butt in there?" Musa asked

"Don't look at me; I get paid by the hour." He responded

"You know what fine, stay in the car." Riven snapped walking into the convenient store.

"Get me a coke!" She shouted back at him. "He is soooo whipped." She smirked at her driver.

The friendly cashier greeted him the second he stepped through the door, but he hardly heard a word of it. _Great, now where the hell do they keep those things? _He thought walking through isle after isle. Thankfully most of the store's merchandise was in a common language so he could easily read it. "Damn, what do these things even look like?" He asked himself. _Ok let's see here toothpaste-no, sunscreen-nuh uh, condoms- maybe, baby formula- nope, pregnancy tests-hell yea. _He smirked reaching for the first two brands he saw. He really didn't know which brand was better but he figured he'd take the most expensive and an average priced one just to make absolute sure.

He found himself walking to the back of the convenient store where the large refrigerators stood. Pulling out a coke bottle he mumble something that sounded a lot like 'whipped and pansy' before walking up to the cashier. The pretty girl from earlier was somewhere in the back so he handed the items over to the blond haired guy, behind the cashier that looked to be around his age. He tried to keep cool, but imagine having to buy a pregnancy test with no girlfriend standing beside you. He was really hoping the dude would just ring the items up and he could call it a mission accomplished, but of course, that wasn't happening.

"Damn man, I bet it frickin sucks to be you right now." He smirked waving the pregnancy tests a little for emphasis before placing it in the bag along with the rest of the items.

"Well at least we know who's actually getting some." Riven glared

"Chill man, no harm meant." He raised his hands in defense before giving Riven back his change.

"Whatever." Riven mumbled walking back out to the cab. Musa was staring at him out the window with her puppy dogface in full blast.

"I love you." She teased snatching the bag from him.

"You better believe it." He slammed the passenger side door.

"Muah!" She emphasized kissing his cheek

"Fine, what did you want a coke for? He asked

"Coke makes me pee." She responded twisting the cap off the drink

"And what makes you think that?" He asked amused.

"Well every time I'm on tour after my concerts I go back to my dressing room and drink a coke, and walah! I have to pee." She beamed

"Yea and it has nothing to do with the fact that you were just on stage for hours gulping down bottles of water between songs." He huffed.

"HEEEEEEEY!" She screamed like the world suddenly made sense again.

"Like I said I think it's all in your head." He smirked

"Hmm, probably" She shrugged taking a sip.

* * *

"MOVE! GOTTA PEE, GOTTA PEE, GOTTA PEE, GOTTA PEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Musa screamed running down the corridors of the large estate clutching the plastic bag in her hand tightly. She took everyone by surprised, but they got over it as Riven sped walked behind her waving for them to go back to whatever they were doing. Shrugging their shoulders they figured it was just Musa being Musa.

"Carried on with your merriment." He said sarcastically

"Hurry up Riven!" They heard her voice from down the hall

"Why does she need you there to pee?" Bloom asked

"Something bout a ghost in the bathroom." He thought fast, not that he didn't trust his friends or anything it was just that he wanted to make absolute sure before they went around spreading false news.

"Yea that was kinda creepy." She mused

"HURRY UP!"

"I'M COMING WOMEN!" He called back

* * *

They eventually made it back to their room, well he did, Musa had long been there refusing to enter the bathroom until he checked it out.

"Well?" She asked motioning for him to go in.

"Right." He mumbled opening the bathroom door and clicking on the light switch. "There's nothing here Muse!" He called before a little idea popped into his head. He turned to see her motioning for him to check behind the shower curtain.

He threw her an annoyed look before taking a hold of the fabric "For the last time there's nothing-HOLY SHIT!" He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Musa ran to the other side of the bed wishing she could transform.

"Kidding kidding!" He snickered closing the curtain again.

"You're a jerk." She snapped shoving him out the bathroom making sure to slam the door extra hard in his face.

"Don't forget to read the instructions." He called sitting on the edge of the bed. He let out a huge sigh before flopping down on the mattress. He may have seemed perfectly fine with this on the outside but in reality, he was freaking out. It wasn't like he hadn't been in this position before, not this particularly, but on the verge of a life-changing situation. He knew making a huge deal out of it wouldn't help, and even though Musa wasn't really showing it, he knew she was worried sick over this. She had a lot more to lose here than he did. I mean everyone expected this sort of thing from him, but from her? She's the princess of the Harmonic Realm, the famous singer seen as a role model all around and not to mention a member of the Winx Club. If her father didn't kill her, the media would certainly take care of that. Still she was technically a grown woman now. She was financially stable, not that she ever wasn't you know being a princess and all, but even if she wasn't her music career was bringing in more than enough.

"Riven?" His head snapped up at the sound of her voice

"Yea?" He asked sounding more nervous than he intended to

"I'm done." She answered standing behind the bathroom door staring awkwardly at him

"And?" He asked

"We wait five minutes." She answered

"Right." He nodded walking over to her.

She sat on the porcelain tub, and he followed right after. He held her hand not really sure what else to do. He could feel her shaking, but he didn't think any kind of encouragement would ease it. Not like he was any good at it anyways. He was just as bad as her, staring the plastic rod down he wasn't sure if he could handle five minutes of this torture. "How do we know when the time's up?" He asked

"I set my phone." She pointed at the device right beside the test. Of course he knew that, he was just trying to make conversation.

"How much time has passed?" She asked

"Probably about a minute." He answered "Great." She breathed

"Sing a song." He said

"What?"

"It'll make the time go faster." He pulled her closer to him, so she was sitting on his lap.

"What song?" She asked.

"Anything make one up if you want."

"I really can't think" She pouted

"Then let's just wait" He said.

"Sing me that song you wrote for me last year, Jealousy." She smiled remembering his reason for writing it. She kinda felt bad that he didn't tell her sooner. I mean who doesn't tell their girlfriend 'the fairy of music' that they can sing, and not just sing, but you know SING. Still the song made up for it tenfold.

"Pleeeeeease" She asked turning around in his embrace

"Fine." He thought for a second before humming out the tune

_I hate where I'm at_  
_Acting crazy like that_  
_I know that I've been wrong_  
_It's something I've been working on_

_And I don't know what to do_  
_It's changing me it's killing you_  
_I'd tear out my insides if I could_  
_But I don't know if it'd do me good_

_I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers_  
_To put us all in this mess_  
_I know we still got each other_  
_But I'm in distress_

_Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out_  
_I can't seem to figure it in_  
_It's got nothing to do with me_  
_It's not even you, you see_  
_It's part of my chemistry_  
_It's this jealousy_

_In absolutely no position_  
_To be so needlessly unkind_  
_When I'm the one writing this fiction_  
_Make it real in my mind_

_It drives me crazy in the morning_  
_Who is this monster in the mirror_  
_I try to get the steam to fog it out_  
_But I just can't get it clear_

_Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling_  
_It's just like poison in my veins_  
_I know that I'm speaking_  
_But I don't know what I'm saying_

_Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter_  
_It seems like my muscles give out_  
_It's got nothing to do with me_  
_It's not even you, you see_  
_It's part of my chemistry_  
_It's this jealousy_  
_  
And I'm hearing your voice  
That you know it's your choice  
Maybe so  
And I know it's no use  
But it's the only excuse  
That I know, no no__  
_

_Let me go_  
_Let me go_  
_Oh let me go_  
_Oh let me go_

_Now let's be real I feel just like a child  
Someone could be taking all my toys  
So call me dumb, call me wild  
See that's the thing with little boys_

Oh now I can't get it out in the shower  
Or drink it off at the bar  
This sugar's gone sour  
And it's gone way too far

Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high,  
Feel on top of the world  
The bitch just keeps telling me no  
It's got nothing to do with me  
It's not even you, you see  
It's part of my chemistry  
This demon is killing me  
And oh Christ it's filling me  
It's this jealousy  
Oh, and I just can't believe  
In this jealousy,

_This jealousy for you_  
_Oh this jealousy,_  
_This jealousy for you_

He finished on a low note. The timer had gone off about a minute ago but he figured one minute more or less wouldn't hurt.

"It's now or never Muse." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm too chicken, you look." She covered her face

"I don't know how to read it." He reasoned

"Plus means yes, and minus means no." She fumbled with her clothes

"Alright then, I'll look." He took a deep breath before taking the two necessary steps to get the test.

"Yes or no?" She practically screamed. The suspense was killing her.

"Ummmmmm…."

She couldn't take it anymore she ran up to him looking over his shoulder. "Well?"

"Looks like we dodged a bullet." He smiled before handing her the test, and sure enough, it sported a very bright pink negative sign.

"You mean?" She breathed, still not completely out of her daze.

"We're in the clear." He laughed embracing the small fairy, "Thank goodness!" She smiled as he spun her around.

"I can't believe it! I mean not that I didn't…" He started

"…want to have a kid with you." She continued

"Right it's just….

"….I know!" She finished wrapping her arms around his neck.

However their celebration was short lived, as they heard a panicked shriek echo down the halls.

"FLORA!" They both yelled, before bolting out their room.

"Flo!" Musa called as she spotted a terrified Flora sitting in the middle of the hallway

Riven reached her first, taking a hold of her shoulders he shook her lightly attempting to get her out of her shock. Nevertheless, she just kept staring down the hall whispering something under her breath. "What happened?" He asked snapping his fingers in her face.

"Flora!" Musa reached then dropping to her knees beside Riven. "What cha see?" She asked

She seemed to finally be coming to. " Nothing, but something. I felt…" She raised her hand. "Look!" She shoved it into Riven face.

"What exactly am I looking at?" He asked taking a hold of her wrist inspecting her hand.

"Flora just tell us what happened. We heard you scream, and you sounded really freaked out." Musa said

"Right. Sorry, but I was sitting in my room and you know that lazy cat that always lounges around here?"

"Yaya's cat?" Musa asked

"Yea, well my hand was dangling from the bed and I felt something licking it and I thought it was the cat because it often does that. The thing is I heard a Meow and then I looked up and sitting on the edge of my bed was the cat. It was hissing at my hand and I froze. I'm like what's licking my hand then, if the cat is over there. So I finally mustered up the courage and turned my head, and well all I saw was the closet door slam shut. I panicked and yelled, and ran out as fast as I could." She explained

"I'll check it out. Musa get the others." Riven said helping the nature fairy up. "You said it went in the closet?" He asked

"Yes" Flora nodded holding on to Musa

"That's strange." Musa mumbled.

" What is?" Flora asked

"I can't get a signal from here." She pouted holding out the cell phone Stella provided them all with for the trip, since there actual cell phones plans only covered the magical dimension.

"Well I guess we do this the old fashion way, cover your ears guys." Musa advised before clearing her throat and letting out a scream worthy of a musical fairy. The sound traveled down the halls all the way to the other side of the estate.

"I'm going to go check out the closet while they get here." Riven said.

"Be careful, don't get possessed or anything." Musa cautioned

"Yea, I doubt I'll find anything though. Why is it I'm always around but never actually see the damn thing?" He asked walking off into Flora's room.

"You ok hun?" Musa asked.

"Yea just a little freaked out." Flora sighed before hearing hurried footsteps coming down the hall, along with worried voices.

"Looks like the gangs all here."

"Musa!" "Flora!" "Musa!" "Flora!" Was all they heard until the rest of the girls reached them.

"Helia!" Flora screamed running straight into his embrace.

"What happened? We heard Musa scream and…"

"Well that's exactly what we're trying to figure out, but something's definitely up." Riven joined the group.

"Did you see anything?" Flora asked as soon as he spoke

"No, but I have a bad feeling about this."

" Oh ok, so I see the darn thing, and you're all like there's nothing there, but when flora just happens to see a door slam it's all 'something isn't right.'" Musa accused.

"Ok what happened?" Helia asked. Flora was obviously involved with this and he wanted to know why.

"I think Flora encountered the same thing Musa did a few days ago." Riven explained

"What?" He asked holding Flora a little tighter.

"I'll let flora explain that, but for now we really need to figure out what we've gotten ourselves into."

"Ok well I don't know about you all but some serious shit must be going down, if even Riven's starting to freak out." Stella interrupted making sure to stay extra close to Brandon. "And no Riven that was not a compliment." She added.

"First off I'm not freaking out!" Riven defended himself

"Ok guys let's not get into an argument over this." Bloom stepped in.

"Whatever. Anyone else seen anything strange since they've gotten here that we don't know about." Riven asked

"Well remember that night I walked in on-" Musa threw Stella a panicked look knowing where this was going. Seeing it Stella immediately caught what she was about to say. "-err walked in late with Musa to the sleepover we were having?" She asked.

"I don't remember that, but I do remember getting kicked out of my room that night." Brandon huffed.

"Anyways on the way to Musa's room I swear I heard footsteps following me, so I sped up and my imagination or not the footsteps sped up too. No way was I looking back, so I started running and I'm not sure what I was running from but I can almost swear something was behind me. The things is like in most horror films the beautiful talented out of this world girl, me of course, always looses her footing and trips. Well in that instant I whipped my head back and you guessed it, nothing. There was absolutely nothing there. I mean it was a damn hallway, no rooms or doors anywhere for it to escape to, just a plain hallway. Anyways I got up and ran into Musa's room where I kinda knocked myself out." She mumbled the last part.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Brandon asked

"I didn't want to worry you, plus I didn't know what it was, but after Musa had that encounter a few days after I really got to thinking, and I noticed something."

"What?" They all asked.

"Well then again it might just be me, but don't yawl ever get the feeling you're being watched?" She asked.

"All the time." The specialist responded.

"Well get this. It might also just be me, but you know with all this going on, I'm staring to doubt that." Musa started. "A few days ago I was walking to my room to get Riven for lunch and I'm pretty sure I heard something in the walls."

"The walls?" Riven asked and it was almost as if a light switched went off in his head, but he didn't expand on it.

"Yea." Musa answered giving him a second in case he wanted to go on, but he didn't so she continued. "Yea it was almost like a rustling sound, like something being dragged."

"Rats maybe?" Layla asked

"Eww!" Stella screeched

" I don't think so, well I was about to check it out when Toya came out of nowhere, and well she seemed kinda tensed like she didn't want me questioning anything. Anyways it wasn't that big of a deal but it kinda freaked me out." She finished

"Ok well the only sensible thing to do is ask Toya and Yaya about it, since they have lived here the longest." Tecna reasoned. "And maybe do a little research on the estate. You know to see if any past guests have experienced anything similar to this." Timmy added.

"Well what do you guys think it is. Is it something worth canceling our trip over?" Layla asked.

"Well only one way to find out. Come on let's go find those odd sisters. By the way is anyone else able to get reception out here?" Nabu asked

"I think that has to do with the power lines. The storm we had last night knocked some down." Timmy said

"But wouldn't that mean the house wouldn't have power either?" Flora asked

"They have a back up generator." Tecna answered.

"Well there's no use standing around here and talking about it, let's see if Toya knows anything." Sky interjected

"Actually you all go ahead. I need a word with Sky." Riven interrupted

"What about?" Bloom asked "Something important, cause if it is I-we have a right to know." She added

"Dang pixie, let your man off his leash for a second will ya. I promise I don't play for that team, so no worries"

"Riven." Sky warned

"You're such a jerk!" Bloom started

"Ok, ok, enough already let's just try and figure all this out, and maybe get on with our vacation." Musa suggested lightly pushing Bloom down the hall along with the rest of the gang.

"Fine, we'll go find them. You guys talk." Brandon called back feeling slightly left out.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Plus we all know Sky will let you know later on." Musa stated being able to read his expression quite well.

"Yea, you're probably right." He smiled all worries put behind him.

As soon as they were half way down the hall Riven turned and walked back towards the direction of his room with Sky following.

"So what up man?"

" That's what I'm trying to figure out. I did a bit of snooping around, and get this, it turns out some eerie ish did go down here."

"Meaning?"

"Ok well last time I went into town I managed to get a hold of an old newspaper dating back a few months."

"And by get a hold of, you mean?" Sky asked

"Stole it from the library." He said without shame

"Right, so what you find out?"

"Turns out Edward Janeks was indeed the owner of the estate, like I heard from that bartender before. Well I looked at the report and again there was no sign of a break in. The doors were locked along with the windows and no sign of forced entry. In fact it was like the man just got up and you know butchered himself."

"Sound kind of strange." Sky added already kinda knowing where this was going.

"Right so I wanted to find out more so I got a hold of his autopsy files and…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, how the hell did you get a hold of those, much less in Paris?" Sky asked kinda shocked at his boldness, but then again why was he even surprised?

"I know a guy, anyways long story short I think there's something up with this place."

"Like it's haunted." He asked

"Maybe but maybe not. The thing is Janeks owned the property his entire life, so if it was a ghost why did it wait till then to gank him? It just doesn't make sense. Yet with everything that's been happening, I can't help but wonder.

"Well who found Janeks?" Sky asked

"You won't believe it, but it was Toya." He answered

"Toya! She found Janeks body?"

"I just said that! Anyways I have a theory. Either it was Toya or it was something supernatural."

"Or magical." Sky added

"Dude you forget what planet we're on. This is earth magic doesn't go down here. Plus spirits and supernatural entities are kinda attracted to this place. "

"We have some back in the Magical realms too." Sky reasoned

"Yea but we have magic there. It's not a big deal at all, considering our ghosts were once magical beings themselves. Our planets kinda repel against all that stuff. You touch a ghost with a little bit of good magic and it's all holy again and back to wherever souls go once they've met their end."

"I like to think heaven." Sky said.

"What's heaven?" Riven asked "Has Bloom been educating you on her earth culture again?" He smirked

"Kinda something about Hell being bad and Heaven being good and where everyone strives to go." He said

"Hell is a universal subject. Thanks to our concept of witches, we don't need to be guessing at that. We know that Hell exists" Riven said, "Where the good end up that's where the controversy starts."

"I guess, I mean none of us really share the same religion besides me and Brandon, Layla and Nabu, and Timmy and Tecna. Different gods, different beliefs you know. I guess it all depends what part of the universe you're from. Then again most realms don't even have a religion, to them it's just live and die. All part of the cycle of life." He said

"Mine, being one of them." Riven added

"Right, but we're on earth right now, so we'll stick to theirs for the moment." Sky said

"Anyways away from all that, I swear just talking to you gives me a migraine." He smirked "Remember our last year at Red Fountain, where we had to intern for a one of Saladin's close advisors?" He asked

"Yea I got some dude that was big on politics." Sky remembered.

"Right well I got a Hunter as mine."

"Like an animal hunter?" Sky asked

"Better, a supernatural hunter. You know someone who hunts all the supernatural things that leak onto earth like ghosts, demons, vampires, banshees all of the above that go around terrorizing these earthlings." Riven answered

"I've never heard of such a profession." Sky said

"Well then that means he's doing his job right. You see earthlings are to be oblivious of such things. They're not suppose to know about the existence of supernatural entities, it would start a worldwide panic. To them they're just stories told to rebellious kids to keep them in check, nothing more. His along, with a number of others, job is to keep the balance. Imagine if earth was dominated by supernatural entities, it would be disastrous. Anyways the cool thing about this guy was that he was human, like 100% human dude. He knew, knows nothing about the magical universe. Saladin met him on earth a few years back, dude practically saved his life and all. He didn't go into detail, but something like that."

"So you did your internship here on earth?" Sky asked

"Yup, ganked a few things too."

"So you're a semi-expert on what's going on here?" Sky was shocked to say the least. He was most definitely going to be asking the rest of his friends about their internships.

"I know the basics." He shrugged. "Now come on, I'm not just telling you all this for the heck of it, I'm gonna need your help." Riven said

"Sure, not so sure of what's required of me, but I'll give it a shot."

"Great now come on, if we're going to get through this, we're gonna need some things. I have a feeling things are about to take a turn for the worst."

He couldn't be more right for at that moment the entire estate seemed to come to life. The lights flickered, the TV's went ballistic, even their cell phone screens flashed on and off. Then as quickly as it came it stopped, leaving them in complete darkness.

* * *

YAY! Well that was a pretty long chapter, sorry about the extremely long wait. Feel free to scream at me loudly through your computer. The next chapter will be coming along much quicker now that I finally found my inspiration again! I'm really into this now, and I know the whole first part was irrelevant to the plot, but I felt like wring it, so there you go some Musa and Riven fluff. Let me know what other couples you want to see more of, since the next chapter will be kinda couple based. I will include them all, but I want to know who I should put extra thought into.

Also, do you think I should move the rating up? There seems to be a lot of language in here (thanks Riven), but other than that I think the other stuff is pretty mild. I mean I won't be writing any lemons, since I don't think horror and lemons really go together. Fluff yes, but hardcore stuff, ugh not really at least not for what I have in mind, so let me know what you think. There's only going to be like two, possibly three more chapter left, so let me know if you have anything in mind that you really want to see happen. Ok well that's enough rambling for now. Bye, love you all.

(1) If you want to hear the song, it's my fav by the way; you can check it out. I have a link on my profile.

Then again that's only if you want to, no pressure.


	9. No turning back now!

Disclaimer- I don't own Winx Club, if I did Nickelodeon wouldn't have ruined it.

P.S - It's been a while since I updated so I suggest re-reading the last chapter just as a refresher, don't worry I'll wait...ok good let's go.

* * *

_Previously on What a Trip_

_"I know the basics." He shrugged. "Now come on, I'm not just telling you all this for the heck of it, I'm gonna need your help." Riven said_

_"Sure, not so sure of what's required of me, but I'll give it a shot."_

_"Great now come on, if we're going to get through this, we're gonna need some things. I have a feeling things are about to take a turn for the worst."_

_He couldn't be more right for at that moment the entire estate seemed to come to life. The lights flickered, the TV's went ballistic, even their cell phone screens flashed on and off. Then as quickly as it came it stopped, leaving them in complete darkness._

* * *

"Damn!" Riven growled

"Whoa, what the hell just happened?" Sky startled looking around for anything out of the norm.

"Looks like things just took a turning point."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we better find out what the fucks going on here, because as soon as these things let themselves be known, like now for instance, it's only a matter of time before shit starts flying." He snapped before taking a deep breath. "Ok, let's retrace, what exactly do we know about the estate?" He asked, but more to himself.

Shifting uncomfortably Sky thought back on the last few days. "Not much besides the fact that it sits on a lonely hill, it's over a hundred years old judging by the architecture, Toya and Yaya are the only permanent residents we know of, besides the dead owner, and that's pretty much it." Sky answered using his phone to illuminate the dark hallway.

"Ok, shine that over here." Riven ordered pulling out a folded newspaper from his back pocket.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"OUCH! Watch it!"

"OMG OMG OMG!"

"Stella get off me!"

"GUYS?"

"IT'S THERE!"

"It is not moron!"

" Will everyone just calm the hell down already!" Brandon shouted, sick of getting elbowed in the rib.

More stumbling went on as everyone halted their frantic movements at the sound of Brandon's command. "Thank you" He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Umm what just happened?" Flora asked pushing at her cell phone screen to provide them with some lights.

"Looks like the lights just went out." Tecna thought out loud, trying her best to keep calm.

"Or were put out, doesn't this place have a backup generator?" Stella asked fumbling with her own cell phone.

"It should, but it probably needs to be turned on manually." Timmy spoke

" Guys can we please address the giant elephant in the room?" Musa asked, cautiously looking over her shoulder.

"You mean your taste in clothes?" Stella asked.

"Funny." Musa snapped back sarcastically.

"Guys there isn't a ghost involved in this, there's no such thing." Timmy sighed

" I agree it's probably just the storm outside that knocked down the power lines, no real need to worry." Tecna nodded

" I don't know guys spirits have been around for a long time just take a look at Bloom's sister. As much as I'd like to be a skeptic we can't really say there no such thing as ghosts." Helia spoke.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean it's what we're dealing with here." Tecna argued hoping it really was just a power shortage

"Then explain to me what's been going on these last few days with all this messed up ish going down." Musa snapped clearly on edge as she thought back on what she saw in the bathroom a few days back.

"We're in a new house we're just not used to it yet, that's all. What you see as creepy now will be nothing more than normal occurrences in a few weeks."

"Really well in that case let me be the first to say sayonara, because if this is considered normal you best believe Im'll be the first one to hauling ass out of here." Stella glared

" Look why don't we all just calm down, does anyone have cell phone service?" Helia asked clearly irritated with his.

"Nope"

"No"

"Nuh-uh"

"My phone's actually dead, sorry" Layla blushed

"Man I hate earth service, seriously what up?" Stella groaned directing her glare at one particular fairy.

"Hey don't look at me! Yea it's bad but this type of thing doesn't usually happen." Bloom defended.

"So none of us have service, great. How are we suppose to communicate with one another? We don't even know where those two dimwits Riven and Sky are!" Layla groaned throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Guys it's just a power shortage, it's storming outside, that's not uncommon. What we need to do is find Toya or Yaya and get them to fix the problem. Then we can sit down with them and hopefully find out what's been causing everything else, so I suggest we partner up and split up." Nabu reasoned with them.

"He's got a point guys instead of building ourselves up we should be focusing on finding Toya or Yaya." Layla backed him up.

"Look I'm all for finding Yaya and Toya, but are you sure it's such a good idea to split up?" Musa said uneasily.

"We've been through a whole lot more than a little power outage Muse, there's no need to worry." Helia comforted.

"Fine then it's settled me and Stella will searched downstairs, see if we can find anything.." Brandon was quick to offer. He much rather be doing something than standing around like a sitting duck. He attempted to take Stella's hand only for her to pull it right back out of his grasp.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE! A GHOST IS OBVIOUSLY TRYING TO GANK US AND YOU PEOPLE WANT TO SPLIT UP? WHAT ARE YOU MAD?" Stella looked around with an exasperated look on her face.

"Babe there's nothing trying to gank us." Brandon said cautiously not wanting to push her buttons further.

"Then explain the thing I saw before." Musa asked "cause I doubt it was looking to serenade me." She huffed taping her screen again to keep it from turning off.

"You're not helping." Brandon accused hoping they were at least on the same page here.

Sighing heavily in defeat, Musa waved her hand a bit forcefully"...fine, but I do agree that it would benefit us in the long haul if we split up." She mumbled underneath her breath throwing him a mean side glance.

"No no no no no listen guys I promise you if we all just sit in a circle singing holiday tunes i swear to you we will live! It's when people start getting these idiotic ideas to split up that's when throats start getting cut. After all the stupid horror films Bloom has made us sit through these last few years, one would think you at least get that much out of it!"

"Why don't we put it to a vote then?" Flora finally decided to speak up under Helia's comfortable embrace.

"Agreed, all in favor of splitting up?" Helia voiced

All hands, hesitant or not, eventually rose, with the exception of Stella.

"Fine just don't cry at my funeral when I end up getting decapitated or something, because if my beautiful corpse could it would bless you all with a big fat 'I told you so'." Stella finished walking over to Brandon she took a hold of his arm throwing it over her shoulder. Without hesitation she pointed her cell phone screen down the long corridor and marched forward. "And so it begins" She whispered. Brandon couldn't help but roll his eyes at her over-dramatizations, but pulled her in closely nonetheless.

"Main living room, one hour, sisters or not!" Bloom called after them.

"Alright then, Tecna and I will try the kitchen. Dinner was supposed to take place in about half an hour, so chances are they're in the kitchen." Timmy nodded in the general direction taking hold of Tecna's hand.

"If not we'll start looking for the backup generator." Tecna added before waving good-bye to the rest of the gang.

"Why don't Helia and I try the outside of the house, old houses like this tend to have their backup generators outside, right?" Flora asked

"Not sure but it's worth a try." Helia nodded. "So we'll meet up with the rest of you in an hour, be safe and don't split up alright." Helia advised before guiding Flora down the hall.

"Bye guys" Musa waved them off.

"So I guess the rest of us can walk the halls, see if we bump into anything." Layla asked.

"I was actually going to retrace our steps and see if I can catch up with Riven. He should be done talking to Sky by now." Musa said while simultaneously asking Bloom if she was up for it.

"Yea totally, that way we can split up more evenly and maybe have a better chance at getting to the bottom of things." Bloom added.

"In that case we'll take a look up here see if we bump into them, because chances are they're probably looking for us too. Just make sure you look out for one another ok. I know you girls are perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves but you really are out of your element here, with your powers on hold and everything." Nabu was sure to advise.

"Oh don't worry as great as it may sound I'm not about to risk my rear over some dead chick's untold tale." Musa assured them. "I'll leave that up to those psychos on the discovery channel." She laughed nervously.

"We'll be careful, promise." Bloom smiled placing her hand over her heart to seal the deal.

"Ok see ya in a hour then." And with that they were off. Musa found it a miracle that the couple didn't bump into anything with only Nabu's phone to light their path.

"Come on Musa, before they decide to go off on their own, you know how they are." Bloom nudged her gently.

"Yea come on." Musa agreed pocketing her cell phone to preserve what little power it had left, focusing on Bloom's instead.

Walking the wide corridors was a lot more ominous than either of them had anticipated. The eerie shadows cast by the occasion thunder bounced off the walls in unsynchronized patterns keeping the two girls on edge as they tried to find the quickest route back to Musa's room.

"So what do you think the guys were talking about?" Bloom tried to distract herself from the hint of paranoia that was starting to sink in.

"Beats me but I sure as hell hope we find them soon, because I don't know about you but I do not want to keep wandering this place alone."

"Be honest Musa, do you really think this place is haunted?" Bloom asked

"I'm really not sure, but it'd be just our luck wouldn't it." She sighed. She really wouldn't be surprised if the place really did end up haunted, it's not like any of their other vacations ever went down smoothly, it's like they were cursed or something.

"Musa!" Bloom screamed abruptly, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What! What happened?" Musa jumped looking around fearfully

"Shhh listen" Bloom took told hold of the shorter fairy's arm.

_Drip… Drip… Drip_

"Oh shit" Musa whispered pulling out her phone to help illuminate the dark hallway.

"It's raining outside, proably just some-  
_  
Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"That is not the rain bloom!" Musa panicked

_**BAM!**_

Both girls whipped around in time to see a closet door slowly creaking open.

"I'm not above running for my life." Bloom insinuated in a trembling voice

"Girl I am right behind you." Musa spoke breaking into a full on run alongside the fiery red head.

"Which ways your room?"

"It's just up ahe- ahhhhhhhh!" Musa stumbled grabbing on to Bloom for support.

Before either of them knew it they were both sprawled out on the floor. Musa's cell phone tumbled out her hand, sliding across the floor, before coming to a stop right before a tall figure. Looking up they came face to face with a skeleton like women.

"It's her." Musa whimpered back up slowly.

Bloom was in too much of a shock to even phantom a respond. She was just like Musa described her only ten time worse. She wore a white dress that could be better classified as rags. Inhaling Bloom decided to look past the blood stains and focus on something else instead, but that only let her to the girl's claw like finger nails and bloody knuckles. Her pitch black hair, tangled and knotted tumbled at her almost blackened feet, but the rest of her was as pale as paper, she literally looked like death.

"M-Musa?" Bloom asked hoping for some type of guidance from the music fairy.

"Run, j-just run." Musa screamed scrambling to get back on her feet.

No way in hell was Musa about to look over her shoulder, bloom was safe running a few steps ahead of her and that's all she needed to know. Musa wasn't even sure she was breathing; all she knew was that she needed to get as far away from that thing as possible.

She could hear the pounding of footsteps behind them eager to catch up. Focusing on Bloom's cell phone as a lifeline she sprinted forward desperate to meet up with at least one of the other groups they so foolishly left behind. A territorial growl rang out from behind them, it was a sickening twist between a growl and a shriek turning their fear into full on panic.

She sensed it even before she felt it. The sickening feeling you get when you know something's coming, but are in no position to stop it.

"No!" She shrieked. Musa felt a cold hand take hold of her foot, cat like finger nails biting into her skin. She fell with a crash to floor, the hold being so abrupt she didn't even get a chance to lift her arms to block her fall. Her chin hit hard on the wooden floor, but if it hurt she didn't notice, she was too preoccupied trying get off her stomach and onto her back.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she tried to get back on her feet but the second her palms landed flat on the surface of the floor she felt two cold hands grab hold of her legs.

"Get off!" She shrieked managing to kick the thing right in the face, but it didn't back down for long. Musa felt the pressure of the being pinning her to the ground. If you could smell death and decay Musa swore the stench erupting from this creature was its equivalence. Using the strength fear inflicted upon its victims Musa managed to get out of its icy grasp, shoving it away with all her might.

Musa breathed heavily, her hands shaking violently as she tried to make sense of all this. Never in her life had she felt more vulnerable. Here she was lying on the floor on her forearms in a pitch black corridor with nothing to defend herself with.

"Bloom?" She whimpered into the lonely passageway.

No answer.

With one last futile attempt she attempted to crawl away on her hands and knees, but try as she might she wasn't getting far. She could hear the thing breathing, she could make out its unsynchronized steps, its frantic heartbeat, and if she was in her right mind at the moment she would have realize that ghost don't have a pulse.

* * *

Blooms heart raced, her legs throbbed and her breath came in short. 'What was that?' was the only sane thought running through her head. If she wasn't preoccupied with running for her life she would have kneeled over and hurled at mere thought of it.

Turning the sharp corner up ahead, she ran smack dab into something.

"No!" She shrieked in panic thrashing out of its grip she fell to the floor. She attempted to scramble away but it was pitch black with exception of the bright light currently blinding her.

Seeing no other option she pressed her back against the wall pulled her knees into her chest and buried her head in her arms.

"Bloom?"

"Bloom what the hell!"

Her head snapped up at the sound of their voices.

"Bloom!" Sky knelt in front of her pulling her into him.

"You ok, what happened?" He asked searching her for any imminent signs of harm.

"It was- I- Sky!" She shook her head frantically. "I saw it, her!" She sobbed.

"Saw what? Where are the others?" Riven asked, shining his flashlight down the corridor she came from. "Look I don't see anything."

"No! She's there, we saw her. Me and Musa we saw her. She was there." Bloom managed through her tears.

"Musa?" Riven was quick to ask.

"Yea she's right behind me." She pointed but instantly went cold. "Musa!" She called. "She was right there. Right behind me." She cried scrambling to get up.

"Bloom calm down." Sky held her.

"No! She was with me, it was me and her." She said snatching the flash light from Riven once again pointing it down the hall. "She was right there." She whispered.

* * *

"Timmy are you sure the kitchen is in this direction?" Tecna asked

"it should be right around- there it is." He grinned.

"Whoa, big kitchen." Tecna mused

" Yaya, Toya, are you girls in here?" Timmy asked rummaging about in the cabinets in search of a flashlight.

Tecna also started rummaging through the cabnit in search of something.

"Nope. Wait, found one!" Tecna validated by shining the light at his face.

"Charming." He squinted. "Now let's see if they're here." He went back to looking for the sisters.

"Timmy I really don't think th-

"HALT YOU THIEVES!" They heard a high pitched voice ring out.

"Wah la la la ba!" Yaya sprang out from behind the counter, frying pan at the ready.

"What was that?" Tecna asked, before hitting the floor, someone having pounced on her. Scrambling onto her back she managed to point the flashlight right at the person's face.

"Yaya?" Timmy asked

"Tecna?" Yaya squinted hopping off the technology fairy, dropping the frying pan in the process.

"Oh thank goodness!" She squealed wrapping her arms around both their necks. "I thought I was a gonner for sure."

"Yaya what's going on?" Timmy asked removing himself from her embrace. Tecna doing the same.

" The lights went out, duh. I mean what else." She smiled innocently.

"Well don't you have a backup generator?" Tecna inquired

"Sure do, that's what I came here for, but then I heard you guys and I thought you were robbers or something." She explained.

"You thought we were robbers and you brought a frying pan." Tecna asked, holding up the cooking instrument.

"It worked for Rapunzel." She shrugged.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

" You know Rapunzel." She emphasized pulling on her hair.

"No." They both deadpanned

"Really!" She gasped. "Well then my friends it is my self appointed duty to make you watch it." She said in all seriousness

"Umm, thanks? Anyways you said you were goanna turn the lights back on?" Timmy asked.

"Ok, yea!" She smiled before speeding off.

"Where'd she-

Her half question was answered when the lights clicked back on in a synchronized fashion, blinding them momentarily.

"I did it!" She announced with her return.

"Great." They mumbled

"Yaya, where's your sister?" Timmy asked.

"In her room I think." She smiled

"You mind taking us?" Tecna asked

"I don't know; she usually doesn't let me in."

"We really need to speak with her." Timmy pushed

"Well sure come on then." She took their hands, leading them out of the kitchen.

* * *

" So where is she?" Riven growled.

"I don't know! After we saw her we ran, and I could have sworn she was right behind me." Bloom was desperate to explain.

"Guys calm down, so this is where you saw, it, the girl, Janek's daughter?" Sky asked keeping a supportive arm around the dragon fire holder.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Whoa." Sky looked up as the lights flickered back on.

"Well I guess that's one less thing to worry about." Riven sighed, looking around for something, anything.

"It's Musa's cellphone." He recognized instantly. "She must have dropped it." He mumbled.

"Riven I am so sorr-

"It doesn't matter. Things might not be as bad as we think. You guys saw something, you ran, got separated, and now we're here. We don't know what happened in between. He took one final look around before turning to her.

"Where's your meeting place?" He asked.

"The main living room, it's been an hour, the rest are probably there by now." She answered.

"Lets go." He ordered, making his way down the hall.

He took long strides with one destination in mind. Taking a deep breath his hands curled tightly into fists as he tried to suppress his barely contained anger. He wasn't mad at Bloom, it wasn't her fault, not at all. What pissed him the hell off was the fact that this thing had the balls to go after something so close to him.

He should have known. He should have been more cautious with her, the second he felt something was up. Musa was scared right off the bat, and he did nothing to insure her safety, and now she was missing.

Well one thing was for sure; whatever it was they were dealing with here was going to wish it'd stayed six feet under, because shit suddenly got personal.

* * *

So I know I'm late in updating, but frankly I don't really care since every fanfiction-er's worst nightmare happened to me!

So I was on my laptop like a month ago typing up "Why Can't I Stay" just having finished the this chapter of "What a Trip" when my bladder decided it wanted to do its daily function. I leave the comfort of my bed, thinking I'd be right back, only to return to find my mother on my laptop. I could have literally died right there and then considering what I was writing wasn't exactly PG at the time. She'd been asking me for a while, what I was always tying, not believing me when I said I was doing homework, because and I quote "nobody does homework with that much enthusiasm."

So yea my mother totally freaked out, and kind of chucked my laptop out the window and sat me down for like a three hour scream fest. IT WAS HORRIBLE. I can no longer look my mother in the eyes, or even speak two words to her without feeling completely awkward. I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm the biggest closet perv ever now. I kinda just want to crawl under a rock and never see the daylight again. Yea so I had to write both chapters over again using my iPod and then sneak over to my neighbor's house to post, considering I'm now grounded till college. Any my mother's the biggest gossiper so who knows how many people now know, ugh! Word to the wise for all you rated T and up authors out there, never leave your computer with your work unsupervised, especially when your mother could very easily read it.

Yea so that's what happened in case you care, which I'm sure you don't, but yea. On a happier note, hope you enjoyed the chapter.

P.S- This ever happened to anyone?


	10. A Dead Girl's Diary

What a trip

Disclaimer: For further information regarding disclaimers please refer to chapters one through eleven, thank you for your cooperation.

It's been a while huh.

* * *

_Previously on What a Trip_

_He took long strides with one destination in mind. Taking a deep breath his hands curled tightly into fists as he tried to suppress his barely contained anger. He wasn't mad at Bloom, it wasn't her fault, not at all. What pissed him the hell off was the fact that this thing had the balls to go after something so close to him._

_He should have known. He should have been more cautious with her, the second he felt something was up. Musa was scared right off the bat, and he did nothing to insure her safety, and now she was missing._

_Well one thing was for sure; whatever it was they were dealing with here was going to wish it'd stayed six feet under, because shit suddenly got personal._

* * *

"What do you mean Musa's missing?"

"As in they don't know where she is Stella." Layla spat.

"So there really is a ghost?"

"How did this even happen?"

"It doesn't matter; who knows where the kitchen is?" Riven felt no remorse cutting into their useless chatter.

"Why?" Timmy's expression turned to one of confusion.

"Really Riven? Really? This is no time for snacking!" Hazel eyes bore into him.

"Gah! Someone please shut her up!"

"Gasp! Well I have never!" Stella spat appalled, but more worried than anything.

"MOVING ON! Why the sudden interest in the kitchen." Sky's eyes met his for the briefest of seconds.

"We're gonna need some things." He answered sourly.

"I'll take you." Yaya chirped, hopping over to his aid.

"How about someone who won't guarantee me a headache." He challenged the group.

"Phooey." Yaya huffed much like a neglected toddler.

"Me and Timmy know where it is." Tecna spoke seeing no reason to withhold that information.

"Alright, I need you guys to go find salt and lots of it."

"Rock salt or table salt?" Yaya twirled a piece of her hair, not finding his command odd at all.

She was rewarded with a strange if not slightly exasperated look from the rest of the group.

"What?" Her eyes widened in concern.

"What do you need salt for?" Brandon decided to voice the thought floating around the room.

"Why don't you get me some and i'll let you know." He snapped, not in the mood to be questioned.

"What's with you man?" Brandon instantly retaliated having heard enough of the magenta haired specialist. That and being on edge from their current situation.

"Watch it squire!" Said specialist spun on his heels, invading the brunette's personal space with a threatening snarl.

"Both of you knock it off." Layla snapped earning her a heated glare from both parties.

"Guys please we really need to focus here. I'm not saying Musa's in danger but in any case we really should focus on finding her." Flora stepped in placing a comforting hand around Riven's wrist, drawing him back from the upcoming fight. Musa was currently M.I.A ( missing in action) so she took it upon herself to calm the fuming specialist.

"Brandon was just voicing what everyone was thinking. Why do we need salt?" She asked softly

"In case our asses really are being hunted by a ghost, we have something to ward em off with. For some bloody reason salt repeals them momentarily. Where do you think people got that whole throwing salt over their shoulder thing. The human race isn't always spewing nonsense."

He threw Brandon a look that the brunette knew all to well, and just like that they were good again.

"So we need salt?" Tecna confirmed, willing to go with just about anything right now if it meant getting their friend back.

"Think you can manage that?" Riven threw Timmy a pointed look.

"Table or rock?"

"Both."

"I'm on it." He nodded

"I'm coming with you." Tecna called in a half sprint to catch up with him.

"I need the rest of you to find iron." Riven reached for the fireplace picking up one of the metal rods used to poke at the currently nonexistent fire.

"This'll do." He assured them.

"Let me guess iron wards them off too?" Stella spoke, inspecting the slightly rusted tool.

"Just swing at it, and try not to miss." He warned. "Sky and I are going to check out the attic."

"What for?"

"Because Helia, according to past documents that's where Janeks daughter decided to hang herself, in the attic. We're gonna head up there and see if we can find anything relevant." He explained.

"And how exactly is that going to help us?" The tides fairy seemed more than a little exasperated with the whole thing.

"Look I get that you men like the idea of playing hero in every mess we get ourselves into, but we're on earth for crying out loud, not Magix! If someone goes missing the logical thing to do is call in the authorities, not go lurking through basements. For once could you guys just stop trying to prove your worth and give it a goddamn rest. Newsflash your fancy gadgets aren't ever enough to get us out of these things, and I for one am not about to risk Musa's safety just to let you guys play detective." She huffed

Violet eyes narrowed in annoyance, and she didn't miss the spark that ignited in them. "You know what Layla, fuck you!"

"Excuse me?" She rounded on the burgundy haired specialist more than ready to start throwing energy charged attacks. (Well if she could)

"I said fuck you!" He retaliated invading her limited personal space. "You think you're the toughest bitch on two wings don't you?" He growled lowering his head so that their noses almost touched. Both parties far to pissed to even blink, I mean if looks could kill.

"Rive-"

"Shut the hell up Nabu! Layla here obviously doesn't give a shit what we say anyways. Well newsflash princess the only one acting useless here is you. Why don't you get your head out of your ass long enough to realize we're A) without cell phone service B) Stuck on a hill miles away from town oh and did I mention the fact that it's bloody thundering outside making it impossible for anyone to get a car up this high, let alone see through the rain. So even if you were to contact someone you'd probably have to wait to at least tomorrow morning. Oh and let's not forget the tiny little detail that there's something in this house that obviously wants us out one way or another, and fuck you if you think for one second that I'm- any of us are going to sit back and leave it to someone else to go find our missing link."

"That's enough Riven!" Nabu's shove was hard enough to back him up a few steps but not enough to cool his anger.

"Chill out man." The ever wise blonde king in training thought it be best to step between both parties before things took a turn nobody wanted to travel.

"You're a jackass." Layla glared but the way her breathing slightly sped and her eyes tried desperately to hold back a wave of emotion was enough to let Riven know he made his point.

Shit he thought, his mindset instantly changing. Damn she's gonna cry. He always hated when they cried. He really didn't mean to go that far but Musa was missing and Layla's lack of faith in them set off a wave of desperation in him. What if they didn't find her, was it too late already? No he couldn't think like that, he'd drive himself insane. Taking one last look at the tides fairy he sighed, what's done is done, he wasn't apologizing so might as well leave it at that.

"Brandon I need you to do something for me." Riven waved him over to a more secluded area, a little bit further down the hall.

"Sure thing man, what's up?" He tousled his hair a nervous habit of his.

"Me and Sky are going to head up to the attic to see what we can find. When Timmy and Tecna get back with the salt I need for you to draw a circle, it doesn't have to be perfect, just has to surround everyone, got it?" He asked

"Wait what? You want me to take the salt and draw a large circle with it. Large enough for everyone to fit into?" He clarified.

"Yes and under no circumstances are they allowed to step foot outside it. I'm serious I don't care if a leprechaun shows up offering you it's pot of gold, no one steps out." He said sternly.

"Now Riven we both know leprechauns' never actually carry their gold around with them." Brandon offered him a lopsided smiled, and Riven figured that was good enough.

We'll be back in a bit." He assured the rest.

"Be careful you guys." Bloom whispered.

"We'll be back soon." Sky assured her leaving her in the comfort of their fashionista.

"I'll watch her." Stella assured him.

"Bring a flashlight in case the lights go out again." Helia tossed one towards Riven.

"Yea, Yaya where's the attic?" He asked

"Go upstairs and go past your room to the absolute end of the hall. There's a staircase." She explained. "You'll need a key but Toya has it so feel free to kick the door in." She smiled before suddenly stiffening completely.

"Yaya are you alright?" Helia asked taking a tentative step towards her. "Yaya?" He whispered.

1...2...3...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHH AHH AHH!" Arms flailing frantically was the only thing they saw for a second before the teen started running in frantic circles like a character straight out of an anime.

"OH NO TOYA! TOYA MY SISTER! WHERE IS SHE? OH NO IT ATE HER! IT ATE HER! IT MUST HAVE EATEN HER! GAW MY MOTHER IS GONNA KILL ME!" She exclaimed gripping Helia's collar and shaking the poor man with every word she spoke almost as if to engrave the message into him.

"I'VE GOT TO FIND HER! I JUST GOTTA! OH FRET NOT TOYA IM COMING! CHARGE!" And with that she was off, racing down the hall with her blessed hyper speed leaving a trail of dust behind her. (Funny I thought the house was spotless hmm)

"Yaya, you can't go off on your own!" Sky called after her, but to no avail. She was already gone.

"Damn, ok Helia follow her, Brandon stay here will ya." Riven sighed.

**_Meoowwwwwwwww! Hisssssssss!_**

"The Hell?" Brandon jumped barely missing the furry feline scurrying past his feet.

"That's Yaya's cat!" Flora gasped chasing after the frightened animal.

"I thought it was Toya's." Brandon thought out loud

" Does it matter?" Nabu threw him an exasperated book.

The cat quickly zipped right past them.

"Flora!" Helia ran after the nature fairy followed shortly by the others.

"He went outside!" She called over her shoulder sprinting out into the musky night air. It stopped raining a few minutes ago but it left no doubt of it's previous presence.

"Flora forget the cat." Stella panted not used to so much running anymore.

"I'm'll just get him." She assured them running down the few steps onto the lawn.

"Here kitty kitty kitty!" Nabu called.

"Um g-guys what's th-that!" Bloom asked pointing to a shiny spot on the ground that really didn't look like water.

"Oh my goodness!" Flora gasped taking a step back,

"Is that blood?" Helia asked as Riven shined the flashlight over the it.

"There's a trail." He informed them continuing to shine the bright light across it, he carefully followed the blood stained trail. He chose to ignore the bits of fur mixed in with it.

They all followed it cautiously but stopped abruptly when they saw what it led to.

"Oh no!" Flora cried turning away from the scene too distraught to look at it.

"That's fucked up." Riven sighed

"Tell me about it." Sky mumbled

"What are we gonna do?" Bloom asked

"What are we dealing with here?" Stella cried into her friends shoulder.

Printed in bold red letters on the tiny white shed hidden behind the house were the words "GET OUT" savagely smeared using the insides of Toya's cat. The animals corpse lay at the entrance a horrible frightening look etched across it's face.

Flora cried silently taking a step towards the shed. "Maybe it's still-

Reaching out Helia gently took her hand in his, already accepting what she was trying to deny.

"Ahhhhhh" Stella screamed drawing everyones attention.

"What?" Nabu asked looking at the frightened fairy

"There it's there!" She screamed pointing off into the distance. "I saw her! Holy ish I saw her. I-I think I'm gonna be sick." The young fairy gasped, both hands instantly came up to cover her mouth.

"Where?" Riven asked shining the light in that general direction.

"Ahhh" Layla jumped. "Over there behind the shrubs!" She gasped. "Oh my god, we have to get out of here!" She screamed

"What's the ghost doing outside the house?" He mumbled his brain scurrying to come up with an answer. It went against all logic. Ghost were always bound to something whether that be a person in specific, a sentimental object, or a piece of property, they weren't able to step outside there place of origin however, so how did the ghost get outside? If it wasn't the house that was haunted, what then?

"Everyone back in the house!" He yelled gesturing for them to hurry up.

Everyone scurried in, not needing to be told twice, nearly stepping on each others heels in the process.

"Shouldn't we be getting as far from the house as possible?" Stella ask. "You know instead of hiding out in it!"

"We have no where to go in case you haven't noticed, and what about Musa?" He glared

"You're right! We have to find her, like now!" She gasped

"I kno- ugh!" Riven always hated falling, especially when it came from running smack dab into someone.

This person was definitely smaller and judging by the shrill scream she let out, definitely female. This was gonna hurt like a bitch. He thought wrapping his arms around her and positioning them so that when they did hit the hardwood floor he would take all the impact.

He could vaguely hear the others in the background but his head knocking against the ground was what he was most preoccupied with. She must have been running almost as fast as him for them to have collided so hard.

"Shit" He cursed rubbing the back of his head in a futile attempt to stop the pounding. With a glare he sat up looking over to who he ran into.

"Sorry!" Tecna exclaimed rising to her feet, she offered him a hand which he wasn't going to deny.

Getting to his feet he saw the packets of salt thrown around them. "You alright." He sighed

"Yes I am, again sorry for the collision." She answered picking up what she had dropped.

"Where's Timmy?" Layla asked

"Ummm... there." She pointed and sure enough their tech specialist rounded the corner coming to stand by them. His arms carrying almost double what Tecna had. "With rock salt." She added

"Hey guys." He smiled slipping a back pack off his back. "Here" He insisted handing each of them a water bottle. "Don't want anyone to go into shock."

"Thanks." They chorused thankful for the precious liquid.

Downing the last of his he decided to voice what he was thinking. "What room has the least amount of windows and furniture?"

"What for Riv?"

"Probably the garage, or the basement." He thought out loud.

"The kitchen doesn't have windows." Tecna voiced

He thought it over for a second before shaking his head. "Too many potential projectile objects." Nothing like a fork in the gut to say bonvouage.

"Now that I think about it we might be good right here."

"This hallway?" Sky asked

"Absolutely, there's no windows and hardly any objects to be thrown" He explained. "Ok everyone stand together, not to close but give us room." Riven urged them into a spaced out cluster.

"Think fast." He threw a salt bag at Brandon who with his reflexes had no trouble catching it.

"Do as I do." He instructed, ripping the top off the table salt he started covering the rim of the only window in the hallway, and the threshold of every door within the perimeter with Brandon's help.

"Grab the rock salt. We'll start here, you go left and I'll go right, remember it doesn't have to be perfect just make sure theres no gaps or really thin parts. We'll meet up when we close the circle. As for you guys get comfortable because you'll be sitting here a while." Riven nodded towards Brandon telling him he was ready.

"Are you sure this works?" Tecna asked making sure not to disrupted the circle surrounding her and her friends.

"Positive." He replied surely. "If it's a ghost it won't be able to get through. Just no matter what happens, I don't care if you hear Musa screaming down the hall, you do not step out of the circle. Half the time what you think you're hearing isn't really there. Things will start flying, the windows will more then likely shatter, the wind will pick up in an attempt to blow the salt we put down aside. I have a feeling we might even come face to face with our attacker so just hold your ground. You're much safer within that circle than anywhere else at the moment. If it by any chance does get in the circle strike it with iron, it'll disappear momentarily, take that time to fix the circle." He explained handing them the last two salt bags left.

"Let's just say-" Layla started making it obvious by her tone of voice that she wasn't trying to contradict him, she was simply preparing herself. "The thing does happen to get in the circle without it being disturbed or anything."

"Then swing at it either way because if it's not a ghost then it probably just one seriously messed up human." Though he highly doubted it.

She nodded, though not entirely convinced. She doubted that any human could be that messed up or dead looking without actually being you know dead.

"What about Toya?" Flora asked looking down the corridor she escaped to.

"I need for all you guys to stay here, ok. Sky and I will keep an eye out for her, but she knows where we are chances are her and Yaya will be rounding the corner any second now."

"I certainly hope so." Tecna sighed taking a seat on the carpet.

"Come on sky we've prolonged this enough. We'll see you guys soon, take care." Riven threw them a friendly wave over his shoulder with sky following close behind.

* * *

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Anything that'll help us get some insight on this dead chick."

"Well we know she was Janeks' daughter-

"Actually I'm not so sure about that." Riven mumbled, shifting through some papers.

"What do you mean? The only other person to die here was Janeks and he seriously doubt his own spirit butchered him, not to mention he'd had to already be dead for that to happen."

"I talked to Toya about Janeks daughter you know to find where she was buried and such in case I needed to go scorch some bones. Well turns out she wasn't buried at all she was cremated."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"In order for a ghost's spirit to linger on earth a part of it's physical being has to remain on earth. That could range from a lock of hair, enough blood, teeth, or in most cases their bones buried in cemeteries. They can't just exists, something has to bind them here. Anyways turns out this lady was completely cremated down to the last hair on her head, so it's highly unlikely that it's her." Riven informed him, crouching down to rummage through a few opened boxes.

"But if it's not her then who?" Sky sighed, moving another box to the side.

"Don't know just keep looking, theres got to be something. I mean the girl was locked up here for a pretty long time, check around her bed, theres gotta be something."

"Like?-

"Anything!" He snapped opening drawers at random now.

"You mean like a decade old diary, written by Violet Janeks herself, AKA Janeks' deceased daughter." Sky asked holding up their prize with a smirk firmly etched across his face.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." An equally satisfied smirk crossing his features now too.

"I wonder what it says." Sky mused twisting the rusted lock in his hand watching it crumble between his fingers from the years of disuse.

"What do you say we find out."

* * *

"I feel stupid!"

"Is that unusual?"

"Can it Layla! What I meant was that I feel stupid sitting here in a salt circle, doing nothing at all! Musa's out there, she needs us and we're sitting ducks!"

"We'll get her. Do you seriously think Riven's leaving here without her. That's ludacris! He might be a little rough around the edges but we all know he loves that girl."

"Still it might be best to-

An abrupt silence enveloped the large corridor as Stella's thought process came to an unsettling halt. Looking over her shoulder the young fairy felt an eerie shutter travel down her back. It was as if an ice blanket suddenly enveloped her.

"Did anyone hear that?" She gasped turning to investigate the long, pitch black corridor emitting an oddly familiar sounds...footsteps.

"Ok shhhh everybody calm down." Brandon instructed holding the small metal shovel in a tighter grip.

"I don't like this!" Flora sought refuge in her boyfriends arms.

"Don't panic it could just be the guys." Bloom sighed closing her eyes for reassurance.

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Stella tried to keep her teeth from chattering."

"Who's there?" Helia's most masculine voice rang out. The pacifist could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Easy now it's just us. No need to bring out Helia's inner warrior just yet." Thankfully Sky's attempt at humor was enough to ease they're worry.

"Did you find anything?" Tecna inquired.

"You could say that." Both men made their way into the salt drawn circle.

"Turns out Janeks daughter, Violet, kept an incredibly detailed diary with her."

"Not surprising, since I doubt there's much for one to do when their father locks them in the attic on account of a pregnancy." Riven sighed

"So she was pregnant, that's why her father locked her away. What a heartless bastard." Stella growled stopping her foot viciously.

"Whoa cool it." Riven advised, gently pushing her back and fixing the circle where her movement had brushed away the salt.

"Oops sorry." She apologized careful to stay clear of the edges.

"Yeah, but this is where the story really gets fucked up. Turns out Janeks wasn't just going to be awarded the title of grandfather, but he was going to be a father again too.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked.

"Meaning that the grand-daddy was also the daddy." Riven continued explaining.

Gasps rang out from several members of the group.

"That's sick!" Layla showed a repulsed face.

"You're telling us. Violet talks time and time again about her pregnancy and how her father forced himself onto her. He locked her in the attic to make sure no one ever found out what he'd done." Sky continued to skim through the diary.

"That's horrible, is that why she hung herself?" Bloom asked

"It's actually quite sad. Turns out she hung herself shortly after giving birth. Her father threatened her daily, telling her the awful things he would do to her child. He told her if she didn't kill it he would, or that he would ship it off across the country where she would never find it. She couldn't bare the thought of having to see her child suffer so the seventeen year old decided to hang herself a week after giving birth." Sky explained

"What became of the child?" Timmy asked.

"We don't know, the diary ends with her suicide note."

"But she had the child a week before hand surely she wrote about it."

"Do you think it would be possib-

"What was that?" All heads turned in the opposite direction.

"Please tell me you guys didn't hear that and I'm actually hallucinating. Stella squirmed clutching the back of her boyfriend's shirt, pulling bloom behind her man as well.

"Try not to freak out too much, but at the same time brace yourselves." Riven shined his flashlight at the closet door slowly creeping open.

"Please let it be the wind." Tecna mumbled

Sky tentively took a step out the circle. "Toya? Yaya? Is that you guys?"

"Sky man, unless you have an urgent death wish, I suggest you get back in here." Riven advised just as the closet door flew open, nearly tearing off its hinges.

With a startled jump Sky was back in the circle.

Everything was deadly still for a moment, like time stopped completely and each breath of air took a lifetime to take in.

Finally a dark shadow seemed to slither pass the crippled door. At first it was barely noticeable but then a starch white bruised hand made contact with the doorframe, followed by an arm.

A few whimpers were heard as the girls tried to hold back screams that should have rang out already.

Its movements were slow and choppy as the crippling figure moved towards them. It was the same girl from earlier as Stella and Layla so bluntly pointed out.

"She was there when Musa disappeared." Bloom whispered into sky's arm.

It was even more unnerving, as it was the first time many of them had seen her. They had they're expectations but of course seeing it unfold in front of them was something completely different, and let me tell you she did not disappoint.

"We should run, we should totally be running." Stella managed to stutter.

"Riven." She whispered tugging on his shirt lightly.

"Nobody move." He warned, gritting his teeth and narrowing his gaze.

* * *

Lost my muse for a while there, but it's back now.

Feedback is appreciated.

And if you follow any of my other stories, no worried I'm working on them.


	11. Musa, where are you?

How are you lovelies? I've been gone for the longest, I know, but time flies. I hope I'm not speaking to an empty auditorium, but if I am then thank you chairs, thank you. This is a one women show, please come again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club!

* * *

_Previously on What A Trip!_

_Everything was deadly still for a moment, like time stopped completely and each breath of air took a lifetime to take in._

_Finally a dark shadow seemed to slither pass the crippled door. At first it was barely noticeable but then a starch white bruised hand made contact with the doorframe, followed by an arm._

_A few whimpers were heard as the girls tried to hold back screams that should have rang out already._

_Its movements were slow and choppy as the crippling figure moved towards them. It was the same girl from earlier as Stella and Layla so bluntly pointed out._

_"She was there when Musa disappeared." Bloom whispered into sky's arm._

_It was even more unnerving, as it was the first time many of them had seen her. They had they're expectations but of course seeing it unfold in front of them was something completely different, and let me tell you she did not disappoint._

_"We should run, we should totally be running." Stella managed to stutter._

_"Riven." She whispered tugging on his shirt lightly._

_"Nobody move." He warned, gritting his teeth and narrowing his gaze._

* * *

It happened in the blink of an eye. One second she was across the room. The next she was screeching in their faces, barking like a savage animal, but as Riven previously stated, she wasn't making any attempt to cross the circle.

In a moment of calm she cocked her head to the side. Beady, hollow, white eyes scrutinized them before a grin plastered against her chapped, broken lips, revealing a pair of rotting, decaying teeth. Her long hair shielded her face in a dark curtain of choppy tangles.

Her gaze was fixated on Riven as he stood no more than two feet from her, each sizing the other up.

The only thing that ran through his mind before all hell broke loose, was _"she looks too real."_

Next thing any of them knew, a large butcher knife appeared in her hand, having slid down the sleeve of her dress, being driven straight in the direction of Riven's chest with an angry cry.

He was able to block it in time seizing her all too physically _there_ wrist. He was surprised that he was able to touch her, even more so that she was able to cross the circle, only leaving him to conclude one thing.

"Run!" He yelled over his shoulder, and with a few hesitant glances they stayed put. Most of the group too shocked to move. What was happening? She got through the circle; did this mean she wasn't a ghost? Was Riven wrong?

Riven was having trouble redirecting the blade as her physical strength was one to be reckoned with. He managed to redirect it but she came back tenfold slashing through the air and at one point his shirt.

He managed to deflect it long enough to land a punch straight against its jaw, sending it tumbling a few feet, landing on its hands and knees. Only it didn't stay down long. It whipped its head back, growled and sprinted on all fours back, ready to pounce.

"HEY!" Helia's outburst was enough to get its attention momentarily, before he shown a bright light at the thing's direct line of sight, causing it to shriek in pain and sprint straight back into the closet she ran from.

"Riven!" Bloom cried, taking in his bloody shirt and palms, directing everyone else's gaze to it.

"It's not mine. She was covered in it." He mumbled, walking towards the closet door.

"Don't Riven! You don't even know what it is." Stella fought against Brandon's grasp.

"Sure we do. It's human."

* * *

Musa's mind was reeling. That hit to the head was really something. Stupid, excuse her language, bitch!

Now Musa was never one to want to punch someone in the face but if her hands weren't tied to her ankles she wouldn't think twice about it.

Her eyes were getting fairly good at adjusting to the dark, but the stench of the place still had a habit of making her kneel over and hurl on occasion. If her stomach wasn't completely empty by now, she wouldn't be surprised if she started upchucking her insides soon.

Waking up for the first time was terrifying. Rats scurried past her, and the carcasses of whatever animal she was lying nearby was enough to put her out again. It wasn't till the third time that she was able to keep herself conscious enough to take in her surroundings.

She was seated in, well she didn't know what, a small little hole in the wall with brick walls and wooden planks holding it up. Rats ran rampage and the ropes holding her hostage were digging painfully into her wrists and ankles, but that didn't stop her from rubbing them raw in an attempt to get out, and that's when she heard it for the first time.

She wasn't sure what it was at first but whatever was coming sounded a lot bigger than the rodents running about. Her eyes were barely adjusted, but a bit of light managed to seep through the cracks in the walls, barely enough for her to see, and well she wished she hadn't.

It was her, the girl, ghost whatever it was she was. Only she wasn't a ghost since she herself was crawling across the floor in an attempt to get through the hole in the wall. The only entrance and exit to wherever it was she was. If the stench she gave off wasn't enough to put her off, her appearance was. She was even more deadly looking up close. Her eyes where pupil less like a white veil covered them, her teeth rotting and her pale skin millenniums paler than her own, allowing her to stand out in the dark room.

She wanted to scream but it was like her body was in a state of shock, fear griping her throat in deadly clutch. She couldn't even breathe.

The girl, thing, studied her for a second before reaching out a blood stained hand, fingernails resembling claws, to pull at her hair. Even still Musa remained still, not knowing what to do. Was she real? Who was she and why was she here, what was _she_ doing here?

It didn't make any sense but Musa didn't have time to ponder it, for the second a rat scurried past her, the girl in the walls, as Musa had dubbed her, reached out to snatch the thing up. At that point Musa did screech as she held out the thrashing creature to her. She attempted to scoot back but her back was already to the wall.

She shook her head viciously as the rat was placed centimeters from her face.

"No!" Musa screamed attempting to kick her but it deemed useless. She pressed her cheek to the wall, in an attempt to get as far away from it.

The girl gave her a calculating look before looking down at the rat in her grasp. Coming to a conclusion she simply grabbed on to the squirming animal with both hands before sinking her teeth into its underbelly.

At this point Musa's mind promptly shut down allowing her to pass out, back into oblivion.

It had become a somewhat typical occurrence now, but the crazy wench must not have gotten the point, that no she didn't want to eat a damn rat, and slamming her head into a wall was not enough motivation for her to do so.

She needed to get out of here, and if her throat wasn't already raw from wrenching and not drinking, you best believe she would be screaming her lungs out.

Sighing, she carefully rested her head against the filthy wall in an attempt to get some peace.

She had faith in her friends, they'd be here soon enough. Right?

"What are you doing?" Tecna asked.

The guys were currently following Riven's lead in trying to investigate the closet the girl ran into.

"Well she had to go somewhere. It's not like she could just disappear." And as he said this a certain plank came apart in his hand.

"Check it out." He mumbled, pulling the entire board off the wall. As soon as he did a disgusting smell penetrated the air.

"What is that?!" Stella spat, grasping her nose and retching back in horror.

"That would be death." Riven sighed, halfway in the small crawl space.

"You're going in?" Brandon asked.

"Correction we're going in." He gave Brandon a look that left no room for argument.

"Oh man." He sighed, silently whispering a prayer, before taking hold of the flashlight Sky offered him.

"The things we do for each other." He mumbled before biting down on the flashlight and getting on his hands and knees, following Riven's lead.

"Be careful snookums, and bring Musa back!" Stella called after them.

"Shouldn't someone else go? I fell useless!" Layla stomped.

"It's a pretty small entryway. You don't want to block their escape route in case something goes south, or make it too crowded. Two is fine." Timmy elaborated.

"So what now?" Bloom asked

"Now, we wait."

* * *

"It smells like the dragon stables after a month of neglect, and burrito feedings, if they were to eat burritos." Brandon complained, crawling on his hands and knees through the narrow crawlspace.

"Keep a look out Brandon; we can reminisce and complain later, after we get Musa back." Riven shushed him, coming to a slightly taller passageway in the walls, where they were finally able to stand for the most part. Crouching down slightly they shone their flashlights into the empty spaces. What they saw didn't amuse them.

"What are they?" Brandon asked, crouching down to expect the bones and tuffs of fur littering the ground. The light from their flashlights illuminated shadows across the room, making everything seem all the more creepier.

"I think we just stumbled upon someone's kitchen." Riven answered, expecting what looked like a rat's skull.

"Don't play." Brandon snapped at the prospect of indeed stumbling upon the dead chick's kitchen. He ignored what looked like a piece of Toya's cat lying around.

"Let's keep moving. Keep your guard up and let's watch each other's backs." Riven suggested, making his way into the next room.

"Musa!" Brandon called out in what was a whisper/scream voice, causing Riven to turn and glare at the specialist.

"What? Either we find Musa or the demented chick first, no sense in avoiding it. We're bound to come across one or the other at some point, and everything else aside I'm hoping its Musa's face we come across first." He shrugged continuing to call out to her.

"Just keep a look out and give it a minute or two before calling out again. We're on its turf right now; we don't know what we're up against." Riven nodded. He had a bad feeling that was starting to creep up his spine.

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Brandon suddenly perked up, crawling through a small opening into another room, right behind Riven.

"Shit!" Riven gasped, tumbling back against Brandon in an attempt to back out of the small crawlspace, catching on quickly Brandon tumbled back through the opening allowing Riven passage. It was just in the nick of time too. Any later and Riven might have been without a head.

Shining his flashlight forward, they caught the glimmer of the blade that was previously just inches from Riven's face. Tumbling back he managed to escape the second onslaught. He dodged the blade expertly before stumbling over some debris, straight into Brandon, causing them both to stumble over. Both flashlights went crashing into the floor, leaving the specialist with little light to guide themselves with.

"Back to back." Brandon whispered, both falling into formation. Knives were drawn and both men listened intently to their surroundings.

* * *

Musa perked up at the sound of footsteps. She'd gotten used to listening for the tall tell signs that her capture was approaching. These however sounded different, unlike what she'd grown used to, these didn't drag, nor sounded barefoot. There was too much of an echo, indicating these pair, yes pair, wore shoes!

Surely it was her friends coming to help her. Just as she was about to call out to them, she heard what sounded like a struggle taking place. She bit her tongue, as much as she wanted to call out, she couldn't risk distracting them. This chick was no joke. Instead she held her breath and waited for things to calm down.

There was a loud crash followed by two smaller echoes, then silence. She held her breath hoping they were in her favor.

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet. Taking a chance Riven reached down to grab the nearest flashlight that fell. Flashing it through the room he let out a breath when he realized they were alone.

"It's gone." He swallowed, nudging Brandon forward again.

"Sure, make me go first." Brandon mumbled, picking up his own flashlight.

"Fine, I lead, you follow." Riven smirked easily over his shoulder, leaving Brandon with an uneasy feeling.

"Why do I have a feeling I just set myself up?" He sighed, once again following close behind.

"Musa?" Riven called cautiously. When he didn't get a response he sighed heavily before turning back around.

"Okay let's check the-

"_RIVEN!"_

"Was that Mu-"

Before Brandon could even finish his question Riven was already well into the next room.

"Well don't leave me!" He called sprinting after him.

* * *

Musa wasn't sure if she finally lost it or not but she could have sworn she heard her name being called prior to whatever made the footsteps stop earlier. It couldn't be anyone but them, could it? Oh who was she kidding, it could have been a number of things.

Leaning against the wall once more she listened intently for anything that might help her. She was beginning to lose hope when she heard it.

She was being called for, but not by just anyone. She recognized the deep rasp of that voice anywhere.

"Riven!"

He didn't waste any time getting to her. Within seconds he was through the small opening and within view of the desperate fairy.

"Muse!" She barely had time to let out a gratified sigh before being indulged in his arms.

"Riven." She sobbed happily into his shoulder. Despite all the circumstances she'd never felt more content then in that very moment.

"Are you hurt? What happened? God I thought I lost you." He whispered against her neck.

"I'm okay." She nodded, pulling back to get a good view of him. What she wasn't expecting was to be pulled into a searing kiss that if it weren't for the binds around her wrists she would no doubt be pulling him closer to her with her hands lost somewhere in his hair. She got lost in it for a second before a thought hit her.

Abruptly she pulled back, slightly panting, before scrunching up her nose. "Do you have any idea how many times I've puked down here? That's gross!" She said pulling back further.

"Yeah I think I'm stepping in it." He smirked kissing her forehead before untying her wrists and feet.

"Damn, those ropes did a number on you." Brandon whistled coming up from behind them.

"We've had worse." She shrugged

"True that." He smiled, each specialist taking one of her hands to help her back to her feet.

"Ugh" She groaned, feeling her joints pop from being in a crouching position for so long. Stretching as best she could, her legs felt numb.

"Hold on babe." Riven stopped her, handing her the flashlight he carried.

"Keep vigilant and if you see anything, scream alright?" He asked, slightly crouching for her to climb onto his back. Thankful that she wouldn't have to walk she held on tight but kept her eyes and ears open for anything as they made their way back.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Now Yaya considered herself a fairly ration person under fairly rational situations. This however was neither fair nor rational. She had to find her sister, or else she could kiss her trust fund goodbye. She knew her mother well enough to know she would not even quiver at doing so. Then how would she be able afford all the rainbow socks she could want? Surely her sister was more than capable of taking care of herself, but even her poor little demented sister could not face the horrors of an actual ghost alone. It was her job to find her. That and rescue her animal collection.

She was seconds from rounding the corner in an attempt to make it to her sister's room. It just so happen she wasn't going to be making it that far.

* * *

So there you have it. I've been absent for a bit. I'm well aware. I apologize and hope to do better in the future. The next chapter will consist of Musa's reunion with the group and a wrap up on the story. It's finally coming to a close. I wonder what kind of theories you've all cooked up for the end.

I would really appreciate some feedback since I've been out of the game for so long. As motivate for your thoughts and in celebration of the grand finale I will reward all reviewers with the little bit of the next chapter I have written. Criticism is welcomed, and as always I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
